Tale of a Gutsy Ninja!
by Tsukune-sama
Summary: Naruto... A little rambunctious ball of energy. Loved his village, even though it hated him. He lived a semi normal life, until one day, that was all changed... On his 5th birthday, he was attacked by a mob of villagers. Then begins his new life as a Tsuchi No Kunai resident, with his Tenshi! Love is an amazing thing, but will the village come between them! Read and find out!
1. The day everything changed

I know I keep putting off the other fanfictions I am writing, but when I get a good idea. I can't help but write on it, cause if I don't, I feel like there's something missing in me! :c Naruto will be essentially like he is in "Tale of Uzumaki" but his starter story will be different. Its a sorta shout out to "Red clouds" I forget the authors name. I may decide on him hating the leaf village, but I am undecided on that. He will love Amegakure thats all I know for sure. Also most of the anbu that do show up, will be OC's, unless its say dog mask, and Yuago. (Aka Kakashi, and I forget Yuago's mask animal.) Also Konan will be a little older than Naruto, about a year older. Don't ask me how, because I came up with the idea, that instead of Konan, it was her mother who helped start the Akatsuki with Nagato, and Yahiko, Nagato, and Konans mom (Who's name will be Yuuki), fell in love. Having Konan, so that should put her around Naruto's current age in my FanFic. Correct me if I'm wrong. The rest of the Akatsuki are the same age as they would have been at this point and time, the Akatsuki are also good in this one too. A shout out to my main man Jiraya with my title!

Just for future reference, this is non-canon whatsoever. So my facts are not "wrong" I have generated them for my own pleasure, and to add something to the story line. Something's maybe correct, but some maybe not. Thats up to my discretion. :P

**'Thinking'** "Speaking" "**_Kurama_**** Speaking"** 'Kurama Thinking'

Antyways... Here is my NaruKonan fix attempt, I hope you enjoy.

Please Read, and Review!

* * *

><p>Naruto is five years old, wandering around the village, because he had just been kicked from the orphanage. 'but kaa-san... I didn't do it!' little Naruto replayed in his head, another little orphan had beat up a little civilian boy for looking at him funny, and blamed it on him, so the matron, or as all the orphans called kaa-san put him out.<p>

"T- There's the little demon!" A random villager drunkenly slurred, while pointing to a confused Naruto, when his eyes widened as he saw a group of adults, who looked very mad at him.

Naruto started running, he feared for his life, feeling the ki off of the drunken villagers. "What did I do!?" Little Naruto exclaimed, wailing as he ran, but the adults where quickly catching up. 'Its my birthday, so why are they chasing me?!' Little Naruto thinks frantically, as he dips around a corner, going into an alleyway, most of the group missing him, stumbling past the alleyway.

One of the drunken villagers falls, his head facing the alleyway, so he spots little Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit. "There he is!" He exclaimed, luckily for Naruto, only about half the mob heard the drunken idiot, stalking down the alleyway.

Little Naruto backs up, until his back is flush with the wall, he quivers in fear. "P- P- P- Please leave me alone!" He exclaims, only to get an evil smirk from the crowd at large before him.

"You didn't leave our loved ones alone when you attacked! You foul demon!" A villager yelled from the mob, the rest of the mob agreeing with the villager who exclaimed their hatred. "Lets kill him! Here and now! Before the anbu arrive!" A villager exclaimed, they all agreed, starting to beat Naruto with a viscious tenacity.

Little Naruto curled up into a ball, protecting his head, and stomach from the heavy blows being rained down upon him. "Gah!" He exclaimed as a kunai peirced his back, thankfully missing anything immediately life threatening, but he couched up blood, this went of for about ten minutes until an anbu came, and broke it up.

"Disperse! Or I will kill you where you stand! Genin, and Chunin included!" An anbu with a viper mask, and hair that was as black as night, and reached his shoulders said, and the crowd quickly ran away. "Damn... Maybe I we should have come earlier..." He said, looking over his shoulder, at his partner, which was a raven masked anbu with purple hair, that reached her ass, tied up in a low, and long pony tail.

The raven mask bent down, feeling for a pulse, but she felt none. "He's gone..." She said a little sadly, she liked the little bundle of energy, but she had just gotten back from a bogus mission, so she couldn't have stopped the idiot villagers. 'They only see the contained, never the container...' She silently mused to herself, then stood. "I'll inform the hokage..." She said, then shunshied away.

The viper looked around, when he was sure his partner was gone, under his mask a sadistic face came. "You bloody demon! You killed my Onii-chan! I'm glad you're dead now! Its revenge!" He exclaimed quietly, then dropped Naruto into the sewer, quickly coming up with the excuse the villagers over ran him, so he had to retreat, before shunshing away from little Naruto.

Naruto wasn't dead, but in a near death like state, because Kurama had dragged him into his mindscape, leaving his body to heal with her Youkai. Without his conciousness tethered to his body, everything slowed down to a near death halt. 'Huh..? Where am I..?' Little Naruto mused, as he sat up, not feeling any of the pain he felt earlier, before blacking out. 'Why am I in the sewers?' He said, then felt a strange, but loving aura pulling him closer, so he followed it. Until he got to a big cage in the middle of a hall.

"So you have finally found me?" A large, demonic voice called from the cage, a giant red eye, with a black slit sow the middle said, scaring her host more.

Little Naruto fell on his ass in fright. "W- Who are you?! And where am I!?" He frighteningly exclaimed, looking around for some help.

"Don't worry kit, I wont hurt you, but this form is rather scary, but lets try something else." The giant form said, slowly shrinking, the voice becoming more soft, and sweet as Kurama shrunk down to the size of an average woman. Velvet red hair, with a porcelain face, and beautiful violet eyes that you could get lost easily in. "Better my musuko[1]?" Kurama asks in a voice that could calm even the largest beasts in a mere moment.

Naruto felt a calming wave wash over him, with a protective undertone, but not to be missed. "O- Okka-san?" He stuttered out in utter disbelief, all his natural life he was told his parents were dead. The soft smile was all he needed for reassurance, he ran into the giant cage, wrapping his little arms around her leg, happy he could see his mother. "Okka-san!" Naruto wailed, crying his eyes out, the Kushina look alike just rubbed his back lovingly, letting him cry his eyes out.

Kurama was a little sad watching the little child wail his eyes out, she may not be a real mother, or his mother, but she was sure going to make up for it, since Naruto had never felt paternal love. 'I have caused him so much suffering, so this is how I will make up for it.' Kurama mused to herself, as she was broken out of her thoughts, as the wailing subsided to soft sobs, and hiccups.

"Okka-san, why are you here? Why didn't you come for me? I was so lonely..." Naruto said sadly, wiping the tears from his eyes, looking up into Kurama's eyes, which was Kushina's right now.

Kurama flinched at this question, she wanted to to take care of him, but wasn't prepared for this question. "Ano... Thats a hard question to answer musuko..." Kurama trailed, sighing, not wanting to lie, but she couldn't tell him just yet the truth. "Because a bad man sealed me away, to keep me from you, so you would have a bad life, but just meditate, and you will be brought to me, ok musuko?" She asked with a tender smile, picking up Naruto, and hugging him lovingly. "You've grown to be a big boy, and will you become a great man... Just like your father!" Kurama exclaimed softly, then put Naruto down. "Here, this is something to remember us by, we will always be with you, when you wear this." Kurama said, taking off a heart shaped locket she was wearing, and putting it on Naruto. The locket contained a picture of Kushina, and Minato. 'I may not be able to do much, but at least I can materialize this in the real world, it will help him cope, along with this form.' Kurama thought to herself, then saw Naruto's eyes light up at this.

"Thank you kaa-san! I love you kaa-san!" Naruto said, hugging her leg again, then he felt something hit the top of his head. "Kaa-san... Why are you crying..?" Naruto asked concernedly.

Kurama crouched down to Naruto's level, then hug him lovingly. "Its nothing... I have just wanted to hear that for so long!" Kurama said, crying tears of absolute joy at his words. "I love you too musuko, I really do." Kurama says affectionately.

Naruto felt drowsy, like he was ready to sleep for a while. "Okka-san..." Naruto said with a light yawn, leaning on Kurama a little.

Kurama knew that Naruto's physical body was healed for the most part, so the sleepiness was a sign his body was pulling him back. "Just sleep tightly musuko, mommy will be here with you." Kurama said in a soothing tone, her back up against her cage wall, his head in her lap. "Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~ Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? Ano yama koete, Sato e itta. Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta? Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue[2]..." Kurama sung softly, a classic Japanese luluby her mother used to sing to her to get her to sleep as a baby.

Naruto fell asleep in his mindscape, serenly, the woman he saw as his mom singing a soft luluby to lul him to sleep. 'Okka-san is so amazing...' Naruto thought with a yawn, before finally falling asleep in comfort, next to a loving aura.

The mindscape faded, as the world changed into a dull grey room, with the soft ping of a heart rate monitor. "So Im not dead?" Naruto lightly mused, startling the other occupant of the room.

"So you are finally awake I see." the mysterious girl with blue hair, and orange eyes said with a stoic expression across her face. She was in her usual attire, a navy blue sleeveless v-neck, with fishnets that went down to a little above her elbow, and covered her neck a bit, with navy blue skin tight shorts that stopped at her knee's, and navy blue ninja sandals.

Naruto was aww struck by the cute girl before him. "W- Who are you Tenshi-chan?" Naruto asked, a little mystified by her.

Konan smiled softly, then stood up, checking the monitor. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" Konan asked, then if you paid close enough attention, you could hear the sarcastic, and light tone in her voice as she spoke.

Naruto gulped, and nodded. "Sorry... My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed out, mentally cursing himself for letting his excited verbal tick come through.

Konan actually laughed a little at this, but to Naruto, it sounded like the heavens themselves were singing. "I've never met someone like you, I like you. My name is Konan, Konan Akibari." Konan said with a light eye smile.

Naruto doned his foxish grin, and chuckles lightly. "You're cute Konan, and I like you too, lets be friends!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, then sat up, and pain shot through his back. "Ite ite ite..." Naruto said, putting his hand where the pain originated, pulling his hand back a little bloody.

Konan saw this, then rushed over to his side, examining the wound. "Don't push yourself, you had been seriously injured, but I patched you up. You have miraculous recovery prowess, but you still aren't fully healed." Konan chastised lightly, pushing down Naruto softly, peeling off the bandages to change the bandages.

Naruto remembered where he got the wound from and started freaking out, sliding away from Konan. "N- N- No! You are going to hurt me too! I don't want to be hurt again!" Naruto exclaimed, bawling a bit again, trying to get away from her.

Konan looked at Naruto with shock, and hurt in her eyes. "I- I'm not going to hurt you, I was the one who patched up your wounds..." Konan said with pain in her voice, almost silent in her voice.

Naruto saw the unguarded look, and the hurt in her eyes, and felt instantly horrible. "I- I'm sorry... I have just been through a lot recently, its given me trust issues..." He says with a somber tone.

Konan was shocked at what he said, all through out Amegakure, the Uzumaki clan was a legendary clan before it was wiped out in the bloodline purge years back. "No way... All the Uzumaki died out with Kushina Uzumaki..." Konan said in a low voice, to herself mostly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and chuckles nervously. "Well... Thats what my Jiji-san told me my last name was... And I met my mother earlier! She's!" Naruto exclaimed happily, then realized he didn't know his own mothers name. "I don't know her name... It was in a dream I think..." Naruto mused, rubbing his locket absent mindedly, then a lightbulb went off in his mind. "Oh yeah! Since you seem to know a lot about my clan, lets see if you can identify her!" He said, opening his locket, showing it to Konan.

Konan didn't know who the blonde man on the left was, but her eyes widened a bit as she noticed who his mother was. "No way... Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki... She was the last Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune from Amegakure... She was given to the leaf village as payment for helping in the bloodline purge war..." Konan said, reciting the facts her mother had pounded into her head from a lot.

Naruto was amazed at how much he knew, it caught him off guard, at least he knew his mothers name now. "I didn't know all that, but wow... Thats... Sort of amazing..." Naruto mused lightly, Konan walked to the door, and opened it.

"I see you sensed me musume[3]. Your sensory skills develop by leaps and bounds daily." Yuuki said with a warm smile down to her daughter, then looked to Naruto. "Ara ara... Seems our guest is finally awake!" She exclaimed lightly in a velvety tone, almost as soft, and velvety as Kushina's.

Naruto smiled sheepishly at the woman who he thought was beautiful. "Yeah... Sorry for intruding like this, but where am I?" Naruto asked curiously asked, looking around the room. The room was sparse, decorated with medical equipment, with one window to his right, behind him. It let in enough light to give a natural feel to it.

Konan spoke up this time "You are in Amegakure, a village adjacent to Konohagakure." Konan saw the questioning look on his face, knowing what he wanted to know. "I know you're from Konohagakure, because you came in on a river that flows only through Konohagakure." Konan said in a tone that said she knew she was right.

Yuuki patted Konan on the head, she had to commend her daughter. "Good going musume, and yes, she's correct. She found you, and she had the expression that said 'Mom! We have to help him!', and I couldn't help but agree with her." Yuuki says with an eye smile, her mouth hidden behind her cloak collar, which was the conventional Akatsuki cloak. Flat black, with red clouds, white trim around the clouds, and red trimming on the zipper area, and such.

Konan blushed softly at her mothers antics. "K- Kaa-san! Did you really have to say all of that!?" Konan exclaimed embarrasedly at this.

Naruto broke into a light laughing fit at her cuteness. "Tenshi-Chan, you really are cute" Naruto says, his laughter subsiding slowly.

Yuuki raises an eyebrow at her daughters new nickname. "Ara ara! I see you two already get along quite well!" Yuuki said with a light laugh.

Konan gained a tick mark on her forehead of annoyance. "Shut uppppp!" Konan exclaims with a cute whine, that makes the two laugh harder. Konan stormed out of the room in a fury.

Naruto was slightly sad to see her leave so mad, so he got up to go after her, but stopped after the look that Yuuki gave him. "Nani?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering why she stopped him.

"Its the middle of winter here, so... You're not going out there in your current dress." She said, giving Naruto a once over. "We have some spare clothes, that should be your size." Yuuki said, then snapped her fingers, the clothes, and cloak in question appear on Naruto's lap.

Naruto looked at the clothes, they looked about his size, so he looked at Yuuki with a blush. "Ano... Can you please turn around or something?" Naruto asked embarresedly.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow to him, then she caught on. "Oh! Sure!" Yuuki said, then walked out of the room, staying close to the door for him.

Naruto slipped on the clothes, the cloak last, its a snug fit on him. 'Hmm... This feels specially fitted for me, the clothes too... Ill ask Yuuki-san about that...' Naruto mused, then opened the door, seeing her standing by the door in the hallway. "Ano... Why were the clothes specially fitted to my size?" Naruto asked curiously.

Yuuki smiled lightly at how quick Naruto was to catch that, most people would've dismissed it. "Ara ara, you are sharp witted, its because its my special skill, I can create something's with just thinking about it, and I guessed your sizes correctly apparently." Yuuki said confidently.

Naruto nodded, then looked down the halls. "Ano... One more question... Where did Konan-chan run off to?" He asked concernedly.

Yuuki pointed down the hallway to their left. "When you get down to a stairwell, follow it all the way up. She's on the roof, probably waiting for you." Yuuki said, then shunshied away.

Naruto followed Yuuki's instructions, finding Konan sitting on the roof of the tallest tower in Amegakure. "I already knew you were coming." Konan said, returning to her stoic tone, kicking her feet lightly as she sat on the cold rail, not really noticing the cold. She was looking skyward, while it was snowing lightly on the village.

"Well why'd you storm off like that?" Naruto asks as he leans on the rail near Konan. Keeping a safe distance from her, but she no longer seem mad.

Konan look to Naruto, and noticed they were both wearing the Akatsuki cloak. "You see... I was just so embarrased, I needed to cool down, this is where I come to cool down, this village is so quiet. Sometimes you forget the rest of the world exists, y'know?" Konan mused lightly, looking across the village. A piece of paper was in her hand, and it started folding itself into a paper crane. Flying off into the distance slowly, but surely.

Naruto's eyes widened at this surprising feat. "How did you do that..?" Naruto asked, amazement laced throughout his voice.

Konan eye smiled softly, then started kicking her legs again. "Kaa-san said that I have great chakra control, and pretty big reserves. I have wood style affinity, so making paper change to my will is easy." Konan said, then a paper clone of her appeared, dismantling itself, and becoming wings on her back.

Naruto looked upon Konan in awe, she looked even more like an angel right now. "Wow... You definitely have earned the nickname Tenshi-chan..." Naruto said softly, earning a blush from Konan, who began to float lightly.

Konan did a little flip in the air, then settled down on the ground. "B- Baka!" She exclaimed lightly, then her wings wrapped around her cloak, becoming the mirror image of the cloak. "If you want, I can have kaa-san teach you the basics?" Konan asked lightly, peeling a piece of chakra litmus paper off of her paper cloak. She handed it to Naruto, smiling lightly. "Channel some chakra into that paper, and we will see what your elemental affinity is." Konan said briefly.

Naruto nodded, and channeled some chakra into the paper, at first it did nothing. Then a few seconds later, it split into 8 parts. One split in half, another caught on fire, another crinkled up, one froze instantly, one became a hot semi liquid/ solid[4], one became wet and soggy, one crumbled a bit, and one became as stiff as a plank of wood. 'Wow! I wonder what this means though!' Naruto mused lightly.

Konans eyes widened for the third time today. "Wow... There has only been one other in recorded history that could wield all 5 elements, and 3 sub elements... Her name is Mei, Terumi, better known as the current Mizukage." Konan said, the amazement never leaving her voice.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as the full affect of what she had just said sunk in. "Wow! That is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed in joy.

Kurama heard this, and her Kitsune ears perked up at this. "Yep, I always knew you were special, from the day I set eyes on you!" Kurama said in a motherly doting tone, through the locket, which acted as a communication device too, but only Naruto could hear her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, this locket allows me to talk to you, when we aren't face to face." Kurama said, and snickered lightly, as she could tell Naruto sweat dropped at this, then she went quiet again.

Konan noticed the sudden change of in his behaivior, but wrote it off as 'a boy thing' because aside from Naruto, Konan had never met someone her age of the opposite gender. Most of Amegakure was female, or older than the age of 20. Besides Konan had lived a sheltered life for up until recently. "Naruto-kun?" Konan asked a bit concernedly, noticing he was a bit distracted.

Naruto was snapped out of his mental chat with Kurama by Konan. "Sorry Tenshi-chan, just chatting with my mom." He said, chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his head a bit.

Konan raised an eyebrow to this, motioning for Naruto to go on, and clarify.

"You see... My kaa-san was sealed away somewhere, but can talk to me!"Naruto exclaimed happily.

Konan grew a confused look, but it dissapeared as quickly as it came. 'Ano... According to the official death reports sent back, Kushina Uzumaki was KIA after trying to stop the nine tails from rampaging, the Kyuubi was never recovered through.' Konan thought, filing this tidbit of information away for later. "That is awesome! Does she look like the picture in the locket?" Konan exclaimed lightly.

Naruto nodded, then his foxish grin came back out. "That picture doesn't do her justice whatsoever, she is even more beautiful in person! One day I will find a way to unseal her so you can meet her!" Naruto exclaimed, making it his personal mission to free his surrogate mom.

Konan smiled lightly at this, and nodded. "I can't wait, I'd love to meet her, she sounds like an amazing woman." Konan says, then starts walking for the door back inside. "You coming?" Konan calls over her shoulder, Naruto is mesmerized by the beautiful snow covered village.

Naruto is broken out of his stupor, then follows, jogging lightly to catch up with her. "Your village is beautiful." Naruto said lightly.

"Its our village now Naruto, your previous village didn't want you, so ours will happily take you." Konan said as a matter of factly, then blushed as their hands softly brushed each others.

Naruto's heart was beating a million miles an hour after that brief contact. 'Would she kill me if I held her hand?' Naruto mused lightly, then mentally shrugged it off. 'Couldnt be any worse than what the villagers in Konohagakure did to me.' Naruto thought a bit sourly, then non-chalantly grabbed Konans hand, flinching for added affect. Like the sudden contact that way surprised him.

Konan was wise to his plot, but her heart was beating a million miles an hour too. 'Holding hands with him wont hurt anyone, besides, I kinda like him.' Konan thought, then interlaced their fingers together as they walked down the corridor, to what seemed to be the barracks.

Yuuki stepped out from her room, noticing the two love birds. "Ara ara! Look at what we have here Nagato-kun!" Yuuki exclaimed lightly, as a man with red hair, and lavander eyes came out.

The man now known as Nagato looked over the two with an stoic look at first. Then it turned into a soft expression at the cute site. "What do we have here? My cute little Tenshi has a boy she likes?" Nagato mused out loud, causing the girl in question to blush as bright as a tomato.

Steam could almost be seen coming from her ears. "N- No! Its just..." Konan trailed a bit embarrasedly, not knowing a decent counter. "Y- yeah I like him a little." Konan says, squeezing Naruto's hand affectionately.

Naruto blushed at Konans confession. "Truth is, I like her a little too!" Naruto exclaimed truthfully, causing Yuuki, and Nagato to laugh lightly.

Yuuki was the first to speak up, smiling softly. "Well you two have fun! Ja ne!" Yuuki said turning on her heels with Nagato.

Konan remembered her question she wanted to ask her kaa-san. "Kaa-san! Hold on!" Konan exclaimed, causing Yuuki to turn around. "Naruto- kun wants to learn how to be a ninja too, can you teach him?" She asked hopefully.

Yuuki looked at Nagato, who nodded, a secret understanding passing between the two. "How about this, Nagato teaches Naruto-kun, and I keep teaching you?" Yuuki rebuttled.

Konans eyes looked over to Nagato. "Really Oto-san?! You'd do that!?" Konan asked a little excitedly looking at her father happily.

Nagato nodded "I don't see why I can't teach the cute gaki." Nagato said, reaching down, and ruffling Naruto's hair a little with a chuckle.

Naruto was a little miffed he was called a gaki, but was happy someone was willing to train him. "Thank you Nagato-san, its very much appreciated"! Naruto said enthusiastically.

Yuuki squeezed her husbands hand lightly, their fingers interlaced. "Then how about we start tomorrow? Cause its getting late now." Yuuki said, the window at the end of the hall was showing dim natural light from outside.

Naruto sweat dropped at this, realizing how much time had passed. "Ano... Where would I sleep?" Naruto asked, a little curiously.

Konan answered this time "We have plenty of rooms, just choose a room on any floor." Konan said, then opened the door to her room, which was right down the hall from Nagato, and Yuuki.

Naruto looked down both halls, of all the doors, at least half of them had to be bedrooms. "Floors? As in plural?" Naruto asked, face faulting at Konans nod, like it was common knowledge.

Konan raised an eyebrow at Naruto, looking at him curiously. "We own the tower" Konan said, as a matter of factly, making Naruto sweat drop at this, it seemed to be common here.

"H- Hai..." Naruto trails, then chose a room at random on the floor everyone else was on. "Oyasumi mina!" Naruto called out, only to hear the closing of doors as a reply. 'They can be cold at times' Naruto said, looking at his room, which was larger than his room at the orphanage. "Wow! This is amazing!" Naruto mused softly, as the bed was bigger than half of his room. Naruto hopped into the big bed, falling asleep almost immediately. "Kaa-san!" Naruto exclaimed in joy as he appeared in a bed inside of his mothers cage. "Kaa-san! I made a friend today! Her parents were nice too! They promised to train me to be able to protect myself too!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging his 'mother' lovingly.

Kurama smiled softly, hugging her kit back. "Thats good to hear musuko." Kurama said with a doting tone to her voice. "I'm glad to hear that, you will make a lot of friends throughout your life." Kurama said, seeing Naruto's foxish grin.

Naruto hugged her again, not having a care in the world. "kaa-san, why are you in a giant cage?" Naruto asked concernedly, finally taking in his surroundings fully now that he was back.

Kurama sighed to herself, then looked at Naruto. "Musuko, its because I am actually sealed in your body, this is just the default setting of your mindscape." Kurama said truthfully at this.

Naruto thought on this for a second, then an idea came into his head. "If its my mindscape, then I can change it right?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kurama nodded lightly "Yep musuko, with practice, you can change this to anything you want." Kurama said 'He is as sharp as a tack, just like his father.' Kurama thought happily.

Naruto concentrated hard for a second, and the cage fades, and a too, exactly like the one in the real world. "Yata! It worked!" Naruto said, looking upon the white walls of Kurama's room. "Now you won't had to sleep in a gloomy room, and will have a comfy bed." Naruto exclaimed, his foxish grin of achievement at this feat.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly at the sudden change, because she wasn't expecting it. "Good going musuko! This is amazing!" Kurama said, flopping down on the couch on the left wall. "Come sit with me musuko." Kurama said with an encouraging tone to her voice.

Naruto sat down next to her, happy he was able to make his moms life a little easier. "Kaa-san, when I grow up, I will find a way to get you out of here." Naruto said, making it a mission of his.

Kurama laughed softly, then kissed the top of Naruto's head softly. "I will wait for the day I can hold you for real my musuko." Kurama said, then concentrated, a cake with six candles appearing on the table. "Happy birthday musuko, sorry I have caused you so much trouble..." Kurama said softly, not really wanting to him to hear that part.

Naruto strained his ears to try to catch that last part, but filed it away to be asked later. "Oh yeah! It is my birthday! Its just..." Naruto trailed somberly, but cheered up instantly. "Anyway! Its no time to be down! Lets have fun!" Naruto said, hopping off the couch, and going to the table. Waiting on Kurama to come to celebrate.

Kurama smiled softly, then walked over to the table, spitting small fireballs onto the candle wicks. Easily lighting them, it was a rather useless skill in combat, but its useful in other ways. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear musuko. Happy birthday to you!" Kurama sang in a beautiful tone that was almost like a luluby itself.

Naruto smiled, then blew out the candles, his wish to be with his mom, and friends forever. "This is the first nice birthday I have ever had." Naruto said, tears catching both of them off guard coming from Naruto's eyes unexpectedly.

Kurama squeezed Naruto's hand softly, looking at him concernedly. "Are you ok Musuko?" She asked concernedly to her adopted kit.

Naruto nodded, wiping the tears away. "I'm crying, but I'm so happy right now!" Naruto exclaimed in slight surprise.

"You're just crying tears of joy, they're good, it means you are truly happy." Kurama said, relaxing at this fact now apparent.

Naruto had stopped crying as Kurama started cutting the cake. "Well I must be the happiest kid in the world right now then." Naruto said with a chuckle, his eyes widening at the sizable piece Kurama cut compared to his size. "Kaa-san! I won't be able to eat all of this in one sitting!" Naruto exclaimed in dissapointment, cause it looked delicious. It had an icing decoration of his face, and it was red velvet cake, his favorite.

Kurama chuckles lightly, then pointed to a mini-fridge in the corner. "We can put it in there, it will be good by the time you get back." Kurama's eyes flicked off to the wall in front of her, like she suddenly sensed something. "You have a visitor in the real world Musuko." Kurama said lightly, not wanting to alarm him, because the presence didn't seem to be an evil presence.

Naruto nodded, then at his cake until he was full, yawning lightly. "Bye bye Kaa-san! See you later!" Naruto said as Kurama picked him up, then put him on the bed, falling asleep with Naruto.

Naruto woke up from his light sleep to hear a knock on his door, with thunder, and lighting flashing outside, followed by loud thunder.

"N- Naruto-kun!" Konan exclaimed in fear, as lightning stuck, making a loud thunderclap. "A- Are you awake?" Konan asked, clutching her bunny that had gauze wrapped around part of its head. For a second getting nothing but silence. 'I knew he was asleep...' Konan thought defeatedly, starting to walk away, when the door opened.

"Konan-chan?" Naruto asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his right hand.

Konan jumped a little at his voice, her heart skipping a beat. "Naruto-kun!" She said, glomping Naruto back into the room. "Whenever there's a thunderstorm in Amegakure, its bad, but I was getting used to them, but this ones really bad!" Konan said, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. Shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her frame softly, earlier she seemed to capable, and strong. 'Wow... She feels so fragile, that the slightest squeeze too tightly, and she must might break...' Naruto thought to himself "How about you stay with me tonight? Because it doesn't seem to want to let up anytime soon, so it might be good." Naruto said rubbing her back lightly.

Konan looked up into Naruto's eyes, and nodded. "I'd like that, thank you Naru-kun." Konan said with a soft voice, almost unoticable to most.

Kurama enhanced Naruto's senses with her Youkai, so he easily heard her. 'You're welcome musuko' she said, then activated the privacy seals in the room, so the thunder would be dulled.

Naruto smiled inwardly 'Thanks kaa-san, its much appreciated.' Naruto said through the seal.

Konan stood up, and walked over to his bed, dragging Naruto with her. "Thank you Naru-kun..." Konan trails softly, curling up against Naruto's chest, still flinching every so often at thunder, but not as bad as before.

Naruto ran a gentle hand through her beautiful, and soft blue hair. "Its the least I could do, you did save my life after all!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, with a warm hug to Konan to calm her down.

Konan flinched at first at the sudden hug, but relaxed into it. 'He smells like oranges, its an amazing smell.' Konan thought to herself as she yawned, and fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

Naruto smiled softly at Konan as she cutely slept. 'She smells like cinnamon, I love cinnamon...' Naruto mused to himself then fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Translations Authors Notes

[1] Musuko: son (Informal Form)

[2] Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~ Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? Ano yama koete, Sato e itta. Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta? Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue (Roughly translates to): Hushabye, Hushabye! My good Baby, Sleep! Where did my boy's baby-sitter go? Beyond that mountain, back to her home. As a souvenir from her home, what did you get? A toy drum and a shō flute.

[3]Musume: daughter (Informal Form)

[4] This was referring to lava style, if its too vague to catch on.


	2. What does the future hold for love?

Yata! My longest chapter release for any of my fanfictions ever! I was aiming for

* * *

><p>Naruto wakes up with a weight on his chest, which he is not used to. '<strong>What the heck?!<strong>' Naruto exclaims mentally, his eyes snapping open, taking in his surroundings. **'Where the heck am I?**' Naruto silently mused, then a familiar smell of cinnamon his nose, and he looked down. "Oh yeah... That's what happened..." Naruto happily mused happily as he remembered.

Konan nuzzled more into Naruto's chest, almost fully awake, then bolted awake. Not used to the feeling of her pillow breathing. **'Wha?! Who?!**' Konan thought, stiffening, her eyes flying open, she was too afraid to move an inch. "K- Kyaaaaaaaa!" Konan screamed, her paper cloak going into defensive mode at her chakra spike.

Naruto was covering his ringing ears, after being caught with what he thought was a strong paper bomb explosion. "Ite... Ite... Ite..." Naruto trailed lightly, as his ears calmed down a little.

Konan looked down at the person she was laying with, and the memories flooded back to her. "Gomen Naru-kun!" She exclaimed, then a second later "Shinra Tensei!" was heard, launching the door, and most of the wall to the other side of the room. Taking out the sliding doors wall too.

"Konan are you ok!?" Nagato exclaimed concernedly, looking around the room for an intruder or something. "What happened?" Nagato asked, slightly annoyed that he was awoken for no apparent reason he could tell.

Konan, and Naruto sweat dropped, and chuckled nervously at this. "Gomen Oto-san... I'm not used to waking up in bed with anyone, so I freaked out. I'm fine, I promise." Konan said with a reassuring smile to her father sweat dropping at them.

Yuuki was behind Nagato, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and looking over his shoulder. "Don't feel bad it was pretty much the same way when me, and Nagato first slept together, but more violent." Yuuki said, when she was done clearing the sleepiness, her normal attentive, and Piercing gaze returned to her graceful face.

Naruto realized Konan was still on top of him. "Ano... As much as I am comfortable like this, but tou-san you promised to train me?" Naruto asked, a hopeful tone to his voice as he spoke.

Nagato chuckled and nodded. "Nice change, and yeah, meet me in the training room in ten minutes." He says, then intentionally leaves without telling him where it was. Giving Konan a look that said "Don't say anything", his wife already understanding the first test.

Konan nodded, then hopped off the bed, following her dad. "See you in a few Naruto-kun!" she yelled over her shoulder with a giggle.

Yuuki followed them, keeping in step, not saying a word to Naruto in case she slipped up.

Naruto quickly realizes that none of them told him where the training room is. **'Crappp!**' Naruto thought exasperatedly, putting his cloak back on. **'Where could it be?**' Naruto thought curiously, then his nose caught wiff of a wonderful smell he smelt last night trailing down the hallway. 'Thank **you kaa-san for my enhanced senses****. ^^**' Naruto silently thanks his mom, but their bond connection is silent, except for soft snoring. '**Gomen Kaa-san!**' Naruto thinks to himself.

Nagato looks across the training room, a silver haired man lays in what looks like a stasis tube. Black rods placed variously throughout his body.[1] "Ah! There you are Naruto-kun! I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost!" Nagato exclaims lightly, as if on cue, the silver haired mans door slides open. He steps out of the tube, looking stoically upon Naruto. "This shall be your sparring partner, I'm not too good at Taijutsu." Nagato said, nodding towards the man.

Naruto's eyes widened a little, but nodded. "This is going to be really quick though... Cause I never learned how to fight..." Naruto trailed, chuckling nervously. "I just copied what I saw at the academy, but I was set to go when I turned 6..." Naruto thought sadly, but cheered back up.

Nagato did nothing, but the clone stored itself back in the tube. "Well then... We will just have to fix that... Come here Naruto-kun." Nagato said, as the tube door slid closed with a soft "woosh"

Naruto did as he was told, and stood in front of Nagato. "Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked curiously, but Nagato said nothing, just went into a basic Wing Chun stance, and started going through some basic kata's. Slow enough for even a dunce to keep up with and copy themselves.

Naruto followed the flowing movements to the best of his ability. He was a bit choppy, and rough around the edges, being his first time ever seeing it, but he was pretty good for his first time.

**'Naruto, copy what I say, but do it**.' Kurama said with a soft yawn, looking through her surrogates sons view point. Then projected a mental image of the shadow clone jutsu seals. '**Try and not put too much chakra between shadow clones. So they don't overload, and come out bad****.**' Kurama said through their bond, teaching him quickly.

Naruto nodded, pausing the Kata's for a second, forming the seals Kurama had taught him. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, figuring the name of the jutsu from what Kurama had told him so far. A second later, in a puff of smoke, ten clones appeared around the room.

Nagato's eyes widened a bit, not expecting Naruto to make so many clones. Rather any clones at all, that was an kage level move. "Where did you learn that?" Nagato asked curiously, analyzing his clones with his Rinnegan. Finding the chakra being almost perfectly balanced per clone.

Yuuki eyes widened a little too, a new look on her normally composed face. "Ara Ara! Seems our Naruto-kun has more than meets the eye!" Yuuki exclaimed softly, sitting next to Konan.

Konan was surprised, her mouth was agape a bit. '**I have pretty big chakra reserves for our age, but even I can only make 3 paper clones[2]****a time without feeling tired! Naruto seems to be not even phased****!**' Konan thought to herself.

Naruto was wondering why everyone was surprised why everyone hadn't expected this. "What?" Naruto asked, honestly confused by their confusion, but soon caught on. "Ano... Lets just say I have a friend helping me!" Naruto exclaims lightly, his foxish grin reappearing on his face.

Nagato nodded, then got to his second question. "Why did y-" Nagato started to ask, then remembered the special ability of Kage Bushin. "Nevermind, smart idea" Nagato said, resuming his Kata's he started earlier.

Naruto told his clones to copy Nagato too, as he started mimicking his sensei. "Sensei, what do the clones have to do with helping me train? From what I gather, nothing but memory is retained in the clones. Otherwise shinobi would take the damage the clones sustained." Naruto asked.

Nagato kept performing Kata's, not missing a beat, or looking at Naruto. "Exactly, muscle memory is still a form of memory. So when these clones are dispelled, you will retain all of their memories from this practice, learning it faster." Nagato said, speeding up a little bit, but keeping the smooth, graceful rhythm he had started with.

Naruto nodded, and they trained for an hour, one of the clones with the lowest chakra amounts poofed. Immediately Naruto felt a little fatigue, and his memories transferred to him. "Oh! So thats how you do that more smoothly!" Naruto mused lightly, his movements becoming smoother than they were a second ago. His body not even having to memorize it again.

Nagato was amazed at how fast he was catching on. By the end of the week, he may even be at Konans level, and it took her three years for it. '**Wow... He is sharper than a thumb tack, and has an eagerness to learn like no other.**' Nagato thought, as they trained for a few more hours, until all but two clones were gone. "Alright... Thats enough for today, its getting late, so how about we have dinner?" Naruto asked with a warm smile.

Yuuki, and Konan smiled back, they knew when Nagato gained a warm smile. They were in for a nice treat. "Nagato-kun, whenever you do cook, its always amazing. To what do we owe this splendid surprise?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Well... We didn't celebrate it yesterday, but we did add a new member to our loving family." Nagato said, then looked to Naruto.

Konan nodded in agreement "Well what are you cooking this time tou-san?" Konan asks happily.

Nagato pondered for a second, then came up with an idea. "Toriniku Yakitori[3], and Negima Yakitori[4], Okonomiyaki[5], and fried Udon.[6]" Nagato said, all three of the other rooms occupants drooling at the thought of good food.

Naruto had only had ramen most of his life, its all the orphanage would feed him. Whenever they would go to a restaurant, for a special occasion, or to the obon festival. No one would sell him any food that wasn't spoiled, or about to be thrown out. '**Oh yeah... I forgot about ojji-san, and Ayame-Chan in Konohagakure...**' Naruto thought sadly, they were the only ones aside from Hiruzen, Dog Masked anbu, and Iruka, but he treated everyone equally.

Konan saw this sad expression, before it quickly disappeared. "Naruto-kun... What's wrong..?" Konan asked concernedly. Holding his hand, and interlacing her fingers with his.

Naruto shook the question off, and smiled brightly. "Nothing Konan-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, just to prove it to her more.

Konan filed away this lie for later, thinking he would tell her later if he was comfortable with it. "Alright, lets go eat, last one to the dining rooms a rotten egg!" Konan exclaimed, taking off diving out an open window, flying to the floor the dining room was on, winning first place quickly.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he realized Konan was gone before he could even blink. "No fair! You cheater!" Naruto took off, leaving Yuuki, and Nagato behind, in their wake of youthfulness.

Yuuki, and Nagato chuckled softly in sync, then walk at their own pace to the dining room. Nagato to the kitchen. "They remind you of anyone Dana[7]?" Yuuki asked lightly.

Nagato nodded lightly. "They remind me of us when we were younger." Nagato said, stopping his wife when they got to the stairwell. "I love you hime-chan..." Nagato trailed, affection laced through out his voice. He leaned in, and kissed Yuuki softly, but lovingly, surprising Yuuki.

Yuuki smiled in the middle of the kiss, and blushed softly. It was a rare occurrence, but when she did blush, it was beautiful on her. "I love you too dana..." Yuuki trailed affectionately, kissing him back slowly and lovingly. They started walking once again, getting to the dinning room.

Naruto and Konan were sitting patiently at the table, with the new addition. Yuuki was flipping through a little orange book, that Konan had come to hate, and couldn't understand why she would enjoy such a book.

Naruto saw the look of disgust Konan had towards the little orange book. It intrigued him greatly, and decided to ask Yuuki later about it.

Nagato came in after a while, carrying four plates. Like a boss waiter. "You will have to get your own plates, cause I can't set them down easily." Nagato said with a slightly nervous chuckle. Since the plates were balanced precariously on him.

Naruto, Konan, and Yuuki each took a plate, leaving one in Nagato's hand. "Itadakimasu!" Was the chorus of cheers that could be heard at the table. Once they all were sat down, and ready. "Dig in, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed cooking it!" Nagato exclaimed happily with a light eye smile, then started eating along with the others.

"Mmmm..." is the pleased moan that could be heard from all three of the other tables occupants. "This is delicious!" Naruto said, then chowed down like him with a bowl of ramen.

Konan smacked Naruto upside the back of the head, for such a brutish manner of eating. "Naruto-kun! Table manners!" Konan berated Naruto, then went back to eating.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "Ite... Ite... Ite..." Naruto trailed, then images of proper etiquette popped into his head. 'Thank you kaa-san! You are a life saver!' Naruto thought, then started eating like a good child.

Konan was surprised by the night and day change, but smiled softly at it. 'He is sharp, and learns quickly, he will be a great man one day.' Konan thought happily to herself

They all ate in peaceful quiet, until they all finished. "I'll do the dishes!" Naruto exclaims a little excitedly. He thought 'Since was so good, its the least I can do.' He thought smiling.

Konan shook her head "Its my turn for the dishes tonight, so you go train some more." Konan said, with a soft eye smile at Naruto.

Nagato was leaning on the door frame between the kitchen, and dining room. "How about you both do it? Split the work up between each other." Nagato explained with a light chuckle.

Naruto nodded, that sounded like fun. "Thats a smart idea tou-san! Lets do it tenshi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, starting to do the dishes, leaving Konan in the dust.

Konans eyes widened a little, then she hip bumped him over a little. "You won't beat me!" Konan said cleaning the dishes at a fast, but controlled pace. Making sure not to break any dishes, or cut herself with a knife.

Nagato turned around, throwing one last look over his shoulder. **'Im glad she's happy now, but Naruto can bring out the competitive streak in her.**' Nagato thought, then went back to his wife.

Naruto & Konan finished the dishes in record time, both of them were exhausted. Having blown all of their energy on that one event. "I won! Ha ha ha!" Konan exclaimed in glee at winning.

Naruto sighed, and sagged his head in defeat. "I will win next time!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, as they both walked into the living room. Flopping onto the carpet, too tired to make it to bed.

Konan was out as soon as she hit the ground, with Naruto pretty close behind.

Nagato came back into the living room, wondering where the bundles of energy had wandered off to. 'What a cute site' Nagato thought with a soft eye smile at the pair.

Naruto, and Konan were sleeping like babies. Facing each other, and holding hands. "A truly heartwarming sight, neh?" Yuuki asked in a quiet voice from behind Nagato. Then going to pick up Konan, to take her to her room. 'When did they become so inseparable?' Yuuki thought with a smile, when she went to pick Konan up, she refused to let go of Naruto's hand, even asleep!

Nagato saw this, and picked Naruto up, keeping them close to each other. "They are quite the pair huh?" Nagato whispered to Yuuki as they walked towards Konans room, which was the closest.

Konan and Naruto were put to bed together, still sleeping cutely. Naruto was the mindscape, training with Kurama.

* * *

><p>In the mindscape, Kurama sat off to the side of the new addition to her room. The training grounds, which was a room filled with books, and scrolls. "It sucks that I can't train physically here, but at least I can do that when I wake up." Naruto thought out loud, breaking Kurama from her thoughts, which were about an orange book.<p>

Kurama walked over to Naruto, then handed him a book on fuinjutsu. "The Uzumaki clan is known for their fuinjutsu, maybe you will be the same." Kurama said, rubbing Naruto's head softly.

Naruto was a little annoyed that someone was messing with his hair. Instead of voicing his annoyance, he opened to book. "Well maybe I will become a seal master like my god father." Naruto said, not once looking up from the book.

Kurama's eyes widened a little at the mention of his god father. "Jiraya-sama? How do you know about him?" Kurama asked curiously, looking at Naruto's face, which was intent in concentration. "Also this is just a taste, I will train you in how to do this really, later." Kurama said, taking the book away from Naruto, and storing it on a shelf.

"Hai Kaa-san, and I had a memory from when I was young. It was blurry, but I now make out the words that were said." Naruto said, sitting on the table, looking at Kurama.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME!**

Hiruzen sat behind the desk, his hokage hat on his head. Doing every kage's arch enemy... Paperwork! "Jiraya, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Hiruzen asked, confusing the crap out of the well hidden anbu in the room.

Jiraya slips in through the window. "How did you know I was there sensei?" Jiraya asked, chuckling at the sweat dropping anbu in the corner.

Hiruzen chuckles too at the anbu, then waves off the anbu in the room. "So... Hows the spy network?" Hiruzen asks to make conversation.

Jiraya, of all people, cuts right to the chase, no beating around the bush. "Let me take my godson, he is safer with me than here." Jiraya says, staring down the "immortal kage"

Hiruzen doned a serious expression at these words. "Jiraya..." Hiruzen trailed with a sigh, then stopped to look at Jiraya. "We have gone over this before... You can't take care of him, and take care of your spy network at the same time!" Hiruzen exclaimed, slamming his fist into the poor desk.

Jiraya flinched at his old sensei's anger, it was legendary when he got mad, it was time to be afraid... Very afraid, don't underestimate him because of his elderly appearance. "Sensei! I at least will be able to take care of him, but if you try, the Konoha will be in an uproar! Would you put him in an orphanage?" Jiraya asks, standing his ground against the deadliest man alive.

Hiruzen released an amount of ki, that would be fatal to anyone thats not an anbu or higher. "Do not tell me what to do with my grandson!" Hiruzen exclaimed in fury, slamming his fist harder, shattering the abused desk in front of him. "He will go to an orphanage, and I have a plan to keep him from the villagers fury. Don't ever doubt me for my grandsons life..." Hiruzen trailed coldly, the room dropping a few degrees.

Jiraya nodded "Fine... I come for him when he turns 12, to take him on a training spree..." Jiraya trailed, hopping into the window frame he came in. Throwing one side long glance over his shoulder, to a crib where Naruto slept, unaffected by any of the events around him. 'Goodbye for now Naruto... See you in a few years...' Jiraya mused to himself sadly. Then disappeared into the night, to check on his vast spy network.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!**

Kurama nodded, letting the full affect of his story sink in. "But you are a Tsuchi no Kunai resident now... How will he find you to train y-?" Kurama stopped suddenly, feeling a large. Unfamiliar chakra signature nearby. "You have company" Kurama said bluntly. "I can't tell if he means harm, or is just passing by, but its not anyone of your family." Kurama said, ejecting Naruto from the mindscape, to the real world.

Naruto mumbled to himself annoyedly, something about 'a rude wake up call' "Who could it be at this time of the night?" Naruto muses to himself, grabbing the Kunai from under his pillow. He wouldn't stand much of a chance against them, but he would die to protect them.

A white haired man slipped inside the tower, fast the defense system. Which included a rinnegan wielding silver haired man from earlier. "Who ever owns this tower must be important... How did they elude my spy network for so long?" He mused, following where the sleeping chakra signatures came from in the tower.

Naruto unknowingly had his chakra masked, thanks to Kurama. 'If they are here to hurt my family! I will stop them no matter what!' Naruto thought to himself as he got close to the source.

The man spun around quickly, hearing a random toy that was laying in the ground move quickly. 'Crap! My covers blown!' He thought, diving for the nearest spot to hide he could find.

"Come out! Or I will force you out!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but couldn't stop it all the way.

The old man heard the voice of a child, and relaxed. '**Its just a kid, but how did he get close to me without me noticing..?**' He trailed, his guard coming back up, drawing his own kunai.

Naruto jumped over the couch, to where the intruder was hiding. Catching him off guard, but stopping right before he killed the man. "Turn around... Slowly..." Naruto trailed coldly.

The white haired man slowly stood up, dropping his kunai, facing Naruto. "Naruto!?" The man exclaimed, seeing an uncanny resemblance to the young child he had seen in Hiruzens office.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, then he finally realized who the man was. "Jiraya-san?" Naruto asked, awe in his voice at the sight of the man here.

Jiraya relaxed, picking up the kunai, and putting it away. "Yeah its me gaki" Jiraya said in relief, rubbing Naruto's head, messing up his hair.

Naruto growled, gut checking Jiraya as hard as he could, unconsciously channeling a little chakra into the punch. "Why are you here?! And why didn't you save me from the villagers!?" Naruto yelled, lacing a bit of youkai into his voice. Making Naruto sound a bit demonic with anger.

Jiraya flinched at the level of his voice, and thanked that the tower was soundproof. "I can explain that..." Jiraya said with a sigh, flopping exasperatedly down onto the couch. Motioning for Naruto to sit in the chair across from him.

Naruto did, his anger slowly leaving him. "Explain now" Naruto said flatly at the sanin.

Jiraya nodded, and started to recount the tale of what happened after he left the office. "Thats what happened Naruto... Can you ever find it within yourself to forgive me?" Jiraya asked, almost pleaded to the little blonde infront of him.

Naruto sat silent, pondering if he should or not. 'His story pretty much matches up with my memory. Although his 'research' of hot springs is a little sketchy..' Naruto thought to himself. "Alright Ero-senin, I forgive you on one condition..." Naruto trailed lightly.

**TIME** **SKIP NO JUTSU**!: Naruto Age: (12) Konan Age: (13)

Konan looked upon Naruto as he packed for the training trip. "How long will you be gone..?" Konan asked, a little sadness laced in her voice.

Naruto looked over to Konan, and smiled softly. "I won't be gone long, I promise. Here, I have something for you to remember me by. Close your eyes please." Naruto says softly, Konan doing as she was asked. Naruto pulled out heart locket, similar to his, and put it on Konan.

Konan felt the locket, rubbing it affectionately. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I will cherish it while you are gone." Konan said, hugging Naruto tightly, then placing a soft kiss. "I love you Naruto-kun, please come back safe." Konan said, pulling a picture that was hidden in her cloak. "Here's something to remember me by." Konan said, handing it to him. It was a picture of when they went to the beach, and had fun. Nagato had caught them off guard sitting on the cliff, during a sunset the site was a beautiful site.

Naruto smiled, then tucked the picture into his flak jacket inner pocket, then put on his cloak. "Thank you Konan, and I love you too. I will protect it with my life." Naruto said, then kissed her back. Tossing his pack onto his back. "I will come back, and be able to protect you, no matter what! I promise dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims lightly, mentally cursing at himself for his slip up.

Konan giggled at his cuteness, then waved it off. "I hate to tell you, but... Some women aren't always soft.[8]" Konan says with a smirk.

Naruto nodded, then chuckled lightly. "True, well I will write you while I am gone." Naruto says with a soft smile. His eyes flicking over to Jiraya, who was leaning on the door frame. "How long. have you been there Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously, ignoring the sweat drop from him.

Jiraya sighed, thinking 'I earned that name... Cause I took him to see that hot springs in Tsuchi no Kunai...' He waves this off "Since the beginning, ready to go?" Jiraya asks lightly.

Naruto nods, then kisses Konans forehead one last time, before they walked towards the village gate. "What will I be learning first?" Naruto asked, he loved training, and learning jutsu's. Because it was easy for him, but so far, he had only learned Mizubushin[9] Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu[10], shunshin, and a few other small water style jutsu's. Konan helped him a little on his wood style, but she had made her own paper oriented jutsu's so it was only a small amount.

"First! I will teach you a few things as a man!" Jiraya said, handing him the newest installment of his iccha iccha series. "You will need to know this type of stuff for 'fun' with your hime-chan" Jiraya said, with a knowing laugh.

Naruto hated this little orange book, because of what Konan had told him of it. He really had never read it before, but he saw his logic. "Konan would castrate you if she knew you were the creator of this series." Naruto said, still walking, as he started reading the little orange book.

Jiraya shivers, and nods. "Thats why she will never find out!" Jiraya says, as the shunshin to the gate.

Naruto chuckles lightly, then nods to the guards, who let them pass. "See you in three years Kaze, and Kiri." Naruto says with an eye smile.

Kaze, and Kiri smile lightly back at him. Over the years, Naruto had become their favorite genin. "See you then! We will miss you!" They say in almost perfect unison.

After about an hour, they make it to a close village. That they decide to stay the night at, near a female only hot springs. Jiraya left an hour after they got there, saying he was going out for some "research"

Naruto sighed, laying in bed, thinking about Konan. **'Man... I haven't even been gone a day, and I miss her... I wonder what she is doing right now?**'Naruto thinks, laying on his side, and falling asleep with Konan on his mind.

Kurama pulled him into the mindscape, since it had been a while since they spoke. "Naruto-kun, I have to tell you something about Jiraya-san... He is an extreme pervert!" Kurama exclaimed in disgust at at the thought of the man.

Naruto chuckles lightly, and nods. "I knew that, but I don't mind, as long as he doesn't try to peep on my hime-chan when she is older." Naruto said truthfully, reading the little orange book still.

Kurama growled under her breath at the little orange book. "Why do you have that book?" Kurama trailed a little annoyedly.

Naruto closed his book, slipping it into a hidden pocket on his cloak. "Because what Jiraya said is true. I need it to learn how to 'please a woman'" Naruto said, as a matterofactly, seeing the look on Kurama's face, he continued. "Physically, you had taught me all I need to know to please a woman emotionally." Naruto said, eye smiling lightly at his surrogate mom.

Kurama didn't like the fact he was reading the little book of evil. Jiraya had a great point, she had to admit it. "Point taken, well I called you here for a reason today." Kurama said, garnering Naruto's attention more than a second ago. "I feel my sister the Nibi, close by, if you can find her. She can find her, she can teach you how to better control the rage cloak. Also how to solidify a solid fox avatar, to use in battle." Kurama said, hiding something from her surrogate son.

Naruto noticed that this wasn't all of what she could have said. "My gut tells me there is more to it." Naruto states his observation bluntly.

Kurama chuckled lightly, and nodded. "Yeah, and you are as sharp as ever I see." Kurama said said with a soft laugh. "You see, there is a way we could sync up our chakra's, but only one man in this world lives with the key to my seal." Kurama said, then it dawned on her. "Wait! There is possibly a copy of the key in the Uzumaki Compound!" Kurama felt stupid for not realizing this sooner, then they would advance training. "But we will wait till after you pass the jonin exams, alright?" Kurama said, setting one of her unbreakable ultimatums.

Naruto sighed, then nodded. "Alright Kura-chan." Naruto said, causing Kurama to blush at her new nickname, then it dawned on her.

"Wait when did you learn my actual name!?" Kurama exclaimed lightly, Naruto chuckled lightly. Causing Kurama to sweat drop at his ability to be so laid back in a serious situation.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and looked at Kurama cooly. "Actually not that long, but you just confirmed it a second ago." Naruto said, leaving Kurama in anticipation of his words. "You were talking about a fox avatar, and such, it put the last piece in the puzzle. Ironically, I started wondering when I was young. I found most of my information about you at the library."

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME!**

Naruto was in the library, reading books on fuinjutsu. When he stumbled upon an article in the book about instances of amazing fuinjutsu. It was from when Kurama was forced out of her previous container. Being controlled by a masked man, sending her on a rampage through the village. Interesting... It says the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in a baby. It doesn't say much more than that..." Naruto mused quietly, then his eyes widened a bit as he got the thought into his head that it might have been him. Because it would explain why the village despised his very existence. They saw the contained, but not the container. 'I will confirm this with kaa-san, but I have to be sneaky about it. It is probably a sensitive subject.' Naruto thought to himself, closing his eyes, and sliding into the mindscape.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!**

Kurama let the information sink in, and nodded, further confirming Naruto's findings. "Why did you hide this from me?" Naruto asked neutrally, because he knew if he didn't, there would be an accusatory tone to his voice.

Kurama saw a flicker of pain in his eyes, before they returned to their normal caring blue. "Because... You were so little, and hurt, I didn't want to tell you, and hurt you more. It also may have started to hate me if you found out I was the cause of your strife... So I played the roll of your kaa-san, to make you feel better, until now... When you being as sharp as a tack, figured it out." Kurama said truthfully, she smiled, but the pain in her eyes made Naruto's heart drop at this.

Naruto's eyes widened l, and hugged Kurama lovingly. "I never could hate you! You are the closest thing to a kaa-san I've ever had! No matter what I couldn't hate you!" Naruto said, breaking down, and crying onto Kurama.

This broke the rest of Kurama's guard, making her cry too. "I love you my musuko! I'm glad you could never hate me!" Kurama said in between sobs, they sat there, crying their eyes out.

Naruto was the first to stop, then wipes away Kurama's tears. "From the stories I hear, a masked man was controlling you, so it wasn't your fault." Naruto said with a tender smile.

Kurama felt an odd sense of nostalgia, she rubbed her eyes, thinking she saw Minato standing behind Naruto. With the same foxish grin that both of them had come to gain. 'Like father like son I guess...' Kurama trailed happily, then felt a warm, fuzzy feeling come over her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her moment of silence for the moment. "Kaa-san?" Naruto asked concernedly at Kurama's silence.

"Its nothing musuko, just had a feeling of nostalgia for a second." Kurama said with a soft smile, bringing Naruto into a warm hug.

Naruto sighed happily, hugging Kurama back. "Alright kaa-san, well I have to go, its morning in the real world." Naruto said, then faded from the mindscape

Naruto thought for a second, realizing he didn't have any leads on the Nibi Jinjuriki. **'Kaa-san... How will I know I am near them?**' Naruto thought through their bond.

Kurama was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto's question. "You will just know, Jinjuriki's have a built in homing beacon for others." Kurama said through their bond, causing Naruto to nod, and Kurama said, cutting the link.

Jiraya opened the door, looking into the room. "Ready for day one of training?" Jiraya asked, causing Naruto to gain a light smile.

There were few things Naruto loved more than training. His Tenshi-chan, Kaa-san, and Tou-san, they were all very precious to him. "Lets get to it! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, cursing at his exclamation at his verbal tick.

Jiraya chuckled lightly, and walked out of the room. "Then follow me" Jiraya said lightly.

TIME SKIP: 2 years (Everything pretty much goes according to the canon, but he masters it in 2, instead of 3)

"Here Naruto, catch!" Jiraya exclaimed, tossing Naruto a scroll, labeled 'To Naruto: On his 16th birthday' "Open it" Jiraya said, answering Naruto's curious look on his face.

Naruto nodded, and opened the scroll, he proceeded to read it.

The note read:

"Dear Naruto-kun... This is your tou-san here, if you are reading this... Then I'm dead *chuckles lightly* Its very regrettable to say the least! I wanted to see you grow up, and turn into the wonderful man you are probably now. Your kaa-san too! She so badly wanted to meet you, and watch you grow up... But life has screwed us all over. I'm sorry, the Kyuubi is at the front gates, so I will leave you with your Kaa-san, to try and stop its rampage."

The note switches handwritings, a more feminine, and gentler handwriting. "Musuko... There is so much I wanted to say, but so little time to say it... I guess I will start with an explanation of the situation. A masked man attacked me after I gave birth to you, when I, and the seal were at the weakest. He kidnapped the Kyuubi, and attacked the leaf village. Your father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze is fending off the Kyuubi!" the handwriting suddenly veers off to the side, like the writer was shaken by a violent force, then continued. "Let me say though... I have only met Kyuubi-chan a few times, but she is rather gentle, maybe a little mischievous. *laughs a little* I'm sorry for this... But we will probably have to seal the Kyuubi inside of you..." The letter trails off, a few tear stains coat the paper, before the letter begins again. "I hope you can find it in your heart to not hate us, we love you musuko, I gotta go, you are crying, so I need to calm you down." the note says, ending at that. A letter in an envelope falls out from inside the scroll. Labeled "Hiraishin" Jirayas' eyes widen as he saw the label.

Jiraya's jaw dropped a little too. "Thats his legendary technique that he used to wipe out an entire nations army!" Jiraya said, recanting the tale of how Minato wiped out an army from Iwagakure, while only breaking a light sweat.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME!**

Minato looked upon the Iwagakure army, it was getting closer to the Konoha gates. "I have this handled, back me up if I need it." Minato threw a custom Hiraishin into the middle of the incoming army. Disappearing in a flash of gold, appearing in the middle of the massive army. It was almost as large as the ninja alliance squadron Madara took out on his own. "This is the last chance to leave!" Minato exclaims out, but the army just jeered at him, charging after getting over their shock. Minato sighed, he gave them the chance to retreat, then his back up scattered several hundred special kunai of his. 'Show time...' Minato trailed impassively, taking out several ninja as the got to him, flashing to another nearby kunai, wiping out several dozen more soldiers with relative ease. "Odama rasengan!" Minato exclaims, as his rasengan suddenly expands, wiping out a hundred more unexpecting soldiers. He flash stepped away, just as a sword should have beheaded him, causing the two soldiers who tried it, cutting each others heads off. 'How many are there?' Minato thought to himself, as he dodged a Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku[11]. No one thought he could dodge it, so it wiped out a good fourth of the army.

"Retreat!" could be heard coming from the soldiers in various places, but the generals of the army didn't call such an order. "Stand your ground you cowards! He's only one man!" A general exclaimed, as his soldiers frantically chakra sprinted away from the battlefield.

Soon only Minato, and three of the six generals were left. "This is your final chance, leave now, and never come again... Or I won't hesitate to kill you, to protect the ones I love!" Minato exclaimed coldly, his Hokage cloak flapping in the breeze, lightly moving his hair. Making him look as badass as he already was.

The last three generals wised up, and ran, like children with their kunai between their legs. "We will get you for this one day!" They exclaimed, as they abandoned the 90% of the nin that were either dead, or critically injured.

Minato shrugged this off, and flash stepped back to the top of Konoha's gates. "They won't be coming back, if they do they will loose more." Minato said, wiping a bit of sweat that he had gained off of his forehead.

A soldier let out a cheer, and the front line that was along the top of the gates let out a cheer. "Three cheers for the fastest man in the world!" He exclaimed, and cheers could be heard across the top of the gate, and across the village.

Somewhere in Kumo, the sandaime Raikage felt a horrible omen, like his title had just been taken again. "Kuso... I will get my title back Yondaime Hokage!" A roared, startling the anbu in the room. Making him shake in his anbu boots, but the privacy seals shook. Then amazingly they stayed in place, sparing the village from it.

Minato chuckled lightly, feeling something funny had just happened to the Raikage. "I'm not that good, I just became strong to protect the ones I love." Minato said with a smile. He had to be one of the most humble people around.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!**

Naruto was entranced, as Jiraya finished the story. "Wait... That's all there is to the story!?" Naruto exclaimed, hating that the story was over. He wanted to hear more about his father.

Jiraya chuckles lightly at Naruto, but shook his head. "There are more stories, but that is for another day." Jiraya said with an eye smile.

Naruto face faulted at this, but nodded. "Alright... Well can you teach me how to use it?" Naruto asked curiously, looking over the seal.

Jiraya shook his head, truthfully he doesn't even know where to begin on that seal. "I can't... Your father was the best alive in fuinjutsu, and you almost surpass me in fuinjutsu. You will have to figure it out on your own." Jiraya said, Naruto wasn't paying attention, probably talking to Kurama at the moment to not hear Jiraya.

Naruto was indeed was talking to Kurama. **'Kaa-san, think you might be able to help me out with this seal?'** Naruto asked, he could tell there were three basic seals, but it was hard for him.

Kurama examined the seals through Naruto's senses, and got an understanding of it. "Yeah I can help you musuko, I am pretty good at fuinjutsu if I do say so myself." Kurama said, poking her chest out confidently.

Naruto chuckled, and nodded. "Kaa-san says she can help me, but it will still take a while." Naruto says, with a light eye smile.

Jirayas eyes widened a little, because it took Minato years to create this jutsu, but Naruto was confident it wouldn't take too long. 'He really is your son Minato...' Jiraya thought to himself, then chuckled lightly at his grandson. "Well then, lets get started. You will have to create your own base seal though, because his was based on his own chakra signature." Jiraya said, that made it just slightly harder. Naruto had only made seals based on a neutral chakra base, so all could use it if he let someone use his seals, they could.

Naruto curses to himself, looking over what he thought the base seal was. "I have an idea... But... Its just a theory..." Naruto trailed, taking out a paint brush, and some high quality ink. Drawing a seal based on his chakra signature, then he drew the other seals on top. **'Crap!'** Naruto exclaimed, as the seal glowed bright white, so Jiraya, and Naruto hit the deck. Thinking it would explode, but all it did was glow brightly, then turn blue.

Jiraya looked over the seal, his eyes widened. Instead of three seals, there was now one seal. "You my boy... Are a genius!" Jiraya exclaimed, slapping Naruto on the back lightly at this.

Naruto chuckled, he hadn't expected it, but here came the hard part. "But now I have to figure out how the heck to operate this seal." Naruto said, looking over his newest creation before him.

Jiraya nodded, and thought to himself. **'This is going to be an interesting last year... I'm glad I asked/ convinced Mei-chan to enroll him in the chunin exams[12], but he is easily jonin level, kage level if he had experience.'** Jiraya thought truthfully, smiling at his godson a bit more.

Naruto felt a soft tug on the seal, as it was sitting on the bed, while he was getting dressed. 'Maybe how I operate involves that little tug.' Naruto thinks to himself, then walks to the training grounds.

(The training goes pretty much according to canon)

Naruto closes his eyes, meditating, but also focusing on the chakra signature in the Kunai in front of him. **'Hmm... Tou-san... How did you do it? You made it seem so easy...' Naruto** thought to himself, as he went over Kurama's memories of the battle with Minato in his head. 'There!' Naruto exclaimed lightly in his head, startling Kurama from her thoughts.

Kurama asked, trying to calm her racing heart from the sudden exclaim of genius.

Naruto saw, but it was for a split second, it looked like Minato concentrated more for a second. Then dissapeared in a golden flash. 'I think I just figured it out... Let me test my theory' Naruto thought, then concentrated on the mental image of the Kunai in front of him. Letting the chakra pull influence him, then a bright flash of gold. "Yata!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, startling Jiraya, who was slumped on a tree, asleep.

Jiraya bolted up right, kunai in his hand. "Wh- wha?!" Jiraya asked, panning the area, looking for an enemy ninja, but found none. 'It was Naruto-kun' Jiraya thought, sweat dropping a little.

"Ero-senin! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing the Kunai into a tree near Jiraya, dissapearing in a gold flash. Ending up face first into the tree.

Jiraya clutched his sides, laughing heartily. "Like father, like son I suppose." Jiraya mused, wiping a tear from his eye. Jiraya remembered when Minato first used Hiraishin, he ended up in a tree, trying to show off to Kushina.

Naruto was too excited that he had finally finished the Jutsu to be miffed at Jiraya. "I finally finished it! Yata!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Jiraya patted Naruto on the shoulder, and smiled in a grandfatherly fashion. "Ready to go home Gaki? Thats the last thing we were waiting on to go." Jiraya said, and Naruto nodded.

Naruto was excited to go see his tenshi-chan after three years. 'Ill be home soon Tenshi-chan, just wait a little longer for me' Naruto thought happily, as they packed up their camp.

Jiraya chuckled lightly, as they set off back to Mizu No Kuni.

WITH KONAN

Konan sat in the middle of the roof of their tower, and what seemed like snow flakes seemed to fall. 'Its finally done' She thought, then the sitting Konan dissapeared, no trace of her chakra could be found anywhere around the area. A few seconds later she appeared back in her place. 'Although it takes time to prepare, its a great technique for stealth kills in cold area's.' Konan thought to herself. As the paper snow flakes applied themselves back to her cloak. Blending in with the rest of her colors, and cloak. 'But what should I call it? Hidden Jutsu: Snow Blindness? No... Too obvious as to the effect of the move... Hmm... Maybe Hidden Jutsu: white silence!' Konan thought, and she loved the name.

Yuuki looked upon her daughter with a sense of pride. Ara ara... Only 16 years old, and already created your own jutsu?" Yuuki asks, breaking Konan from her thoughts of a certain blonde nin.

Konan nodded, with a foxish grin, that she had adopted from Naruto. "Yep Kaa-san, it took me a while to get it down, but I did it." Konan said, standing up, and dusting her skirt off from dirt.

Yuuki chuckled lightly, brining her daughter into a loving hug. "You did well my musume" Yuuki said, doting on her beloved daughter.

Nagato smiled softly at this heart warming sight before him. "Yep, keep it up, and you may even surpass me one day." Nagato said lightly.

Konan ran over to her dad, or more or less floated over to him. "I will surpass you! Dattebayo!" Konan mentally cursed herself for letting Naruto rub off on her that much.

Nagato, and Yuuki exchanged looks, then clutched their sides, bursting in laughter. "Seems Naruto-kun has made a great impression on you." Yuuki said as she stopped laughing.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger, but I wanted to end it with both foreshadowing their true potential. ^^<p>

T/L (And other Things):

[1]: "Nagato looks across the training room, a silver haired man lays in what looks like a stasis tube. Black rods placed variously throughout his body." he is pretty much the Heaven path of pain. Replacing Yahiko's. Since he is alive in this fanfiction.

[2]:"I have pretty big chakra reserves for our age, but even I can only make 3 paper clones." (I'm still debating on whether or not to give Konan regular bushin, or mizubushin, but for now she has Paperbushin.

[3]: Toriniku Yakitori: All white meat, traditionally served like kabobs. At the same time not like kabobs.

[4]: Negima Yakitori: Chicken, and thinly cut leeks. Served like Torinku Yakitori.

[5]: Okonomiyaki: is a Japanese savory pancake containing a variety of ingredients. The name is derived from the word okonomi, meaning "what you like" or "what you want", and yaki meaning "grilled" or "cooked" (cf. yakitori and yakisoba)

[6]: Fried Udon: Udon is often served hot as a noodle soup in its simplest form, as kake udon, in a mildly flavoured broth called kakejiru, which is made of dashi, soy sauce (shōyu), and mirin. It is usually topped with thinly chopped scallions.

[7]: Dana: It means Hubby, or something close to it.

[8]: "I hate to tell you... But women aren't always soft..." If anyone can tell me who said this. Will get cookies, and a hug from good boy tobi. :3

[9]: Mizubushin: Water clones

[10]: Suiton: Suirykdan no Jutsu / Water style! Water dragon jutsu!

[11]: Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku: Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation.

[12]: "'This is going to be an interesting last year... I'm glad I asked/ convinced Mei-chan to enroll him in the chunin exams" my chunin exams will be in Tsuchi no Kunai, instead of in Konohagakure like most fanfictions.


	3. The reunion

Hey everyone, your favorite authors back for another whirlwind adventure! I wish I was at least one persons favorite author. XD Oh well, maybe one day ,. Well I am back with the next installment of by far the fanfiction I love writing the most. Dunno why, I just like it alot. Some of the Akatsuki from canon will be evil, such as Kakuzu, and Hidan (read to find a plot twist. :3), but otherwise they are good. Also I apologize for the misconception of the villages in the last chapter. I am normally half asleep when I write the chapters. (Oddly enough its when I'm at my best writing wise, no idea why.) I have fixed them, and re-uploaded the chapters. No future fails like that will be allowed to pass. I will warn my beta reader to keep a look out for fails like that. Also, in the future, if you notice any fails like that. Or something that seems out of place per se to you. Please don't hesitate to either review about it, or if you don't want to be "put on blast" as it were. With your comment public, don't put it in a review, please PM Me it. I reply to all PM's I get, but please don't be a jerk about it. Deconstructive criticism is one thing. Being a jerk about it is another thing entirely. Other than that, please read, and review. ^^

Anywhore... Enough rambling from me...

Assistant-chan: is sitting on my desk in a tight, but sexy, and professional outfit. "Tsukune-sama..." She calls out, biting her bottom lip a little.

Me: Pinches back a nosebleed. "Assistant-chan?" I ask curiously, trying to distract myself, but not succeeding very well, my mind wandering.

Assistant-chan: saunters up to me, and leans in close. "You now own the entire Naruto series, Kishimoto-san is passing it down to you." She whispers into my ear.

Me: shivers softly at her intimate action, but then I grow a tickmark on my forehead. "This is another trick again huh?" I asked annoyedly.

Assistant-chan: giggles, and nods. "I've been a naughty kitty, please punish me Tsukune-sama."

Me: grabs some rope, and ties up assistant-chan, dragging her to the room she knows so well by now.

Now that my assistant is "indisposed" lets get started shall we?  
>((To get the reference to those who are newer, you may have to read the authors notes at the beggining of "Eternal Love" I think.))<p>

"Normal Speech"  
>"Kurama giant fox form speech"<br>'Normal thoughts'  
>'Kurama giant fox form thoughts'<p>

(Insert line break)

Naruto was walking along a road, when Naruto felt a familiar tug on his consciousness. "Jiraya-sensei, be right back." Naruto said, long ago he had figured out how to keep his body going, but bring his consciousness partially into the mindscape. So he put his body on autopilot, Jiraya knew to guide Naruto's body every so often. "You called okaa-san?" Naruto asked, you could see through him, like with the ethereal transmission jutsu the Yamanaka use.

Kurama nodded, smiling lightly at the fact he still referred to her as 'okaa-san.' It made her happy, then she nodded to her surrogate son. "After you get back to Mizu no Kuni, and do a little 'catching up'" Kurama said the last part with a snicker. "You should head to the old Uzumaki compound in Mizu no Kuni. There is something I think you may need there. If robbers hadn't already stolen it.." Kurama said annoyedly, hoping it remained there.

Naruto sweat dropped at his surrogate for the innuendo but nodded. 'Ero kitsune' stated plainly, before returning to full consciousness. "I'm back sensei" Naruto said, as he noticed the village gated were within sight, he sighed in relief.

Jiraya patted Naruto on the shoulder, over the years Naruto had grown tall. And muscular, not in the big bulky way, but in a fit way. "You have progressed alot my boy, I wonder how your Tenshi-chan is doing." Jiraya thought, then gained a lecherous look. Probably wondering how Konan had filled out while they were gone.

Naruto threw a kunai behind him, barely missing Jiraya's precious family jewels. "Have another perverse thought about my Tenshi-chan, and you will never have sex again as a male." Naruto said coldly, causing the sanin to shiver in fear.

Jiraya threw his hands up in surrender, making it his mission not to have another thought about her. "I understand!" Jiraya said, shunshining off somewhere, probably to do some more 'research'

Naruto sighed a bit, as he threw his special Kunai up to Konans bedroom window, which was open. Easily embedding itself in the ceiling. Then hirashined up to her room. "Hi Tenshi-chan!" Naruto called out lightly with an eye smile.

Naruto had scared the ever living fuck out of her appearing out of nowhere. "Baka! Don't scare me like that!" Konan exclaimed, punching Naruto in the chest. She may not have looked it, but she held quite a bit of power in her body.

Naruto rubbed his chest where he had been punched. It hurt more than he had expected. "Sorry, wanted to surprise you.." Naruto said apologetically, hugging Konan lovingly.

Konan sighed softly, then hugged him back. "Well welcome back" Konan said with a soft eye smile. Then it dawned on her. "When did you get so tall!? I was a head taller than you before you left!" She exclaimed, pouting a little bit, but she liked it. Laying her head against his chest.

Naruto ran a gentle hand through her hair, sighing happily feeling her close to him again. "There wasn't a day that I was gone, where you didn't leave my mind." Naruto said with a foxish grin on his face, as he kissed Konan softly.

(Lemon Approaching, you have been warned.)

Konan kissed him back lovingly, holding the kiss for a few seconds. "As you did too, from the time I woke up, from the time I went to sleep. You crossed my mind, if it hadn't been for this locket." Konan said, absentmindedly rubbing the locket in question around her neck. "I'd have gone insane, and chased you down. Going on that adventure with you." Konan said, nuzzling into the crook of Naruto's neck lightly.

Naruto kissed the top of her head, picking her up princess style. Laying her on the bed, he wanted to make up time that they couldn't cuddle. "I love you Tenshi-chan, you make me happy." Naruto said, cuddling with Konan on the bed.

Konan smiles softly, interlacing her hands with his. Loving the feeling of Naruto's chest under her, it proved he was here with her, right now. "I love you too Naru-koi, you freed me from a dull life. Making it interesting again, you helped me through a tough time in my life too." Konan said, nuzzling Naruto lovingly. "Is that a Kunai in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Konan asked with a sly wink, feeling something poke her.

Naruto blushed lightly, then pulled a Kunai out of his pocket. "It was, but now..." Naruto trailed, chuckling nervously. Letting out a soft moan as Konan grinded against him softly. "Where did you learn that?" Naruto asked, as Konan slowly slinked off him, standing at the edge of the bed.

Konan slowly swayed her hips as she went to a music system sitting on her dresser. Playing the song they had dedicated to each other. "My mom taught me a little when you were gone. Given it was a little embarrasing, but I learned it." Konan said, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Slowly stripping, sliding off her cloak, it sliding down her arms, pooling at her feet.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, Konan had developed more curves since he was last with her. 'When did she become so sexy?' Naruto mused, as his already partially erect penis got a little harder.

Konan reached down to the bottom of her shirt, still swaying her hips, slowly tugging up her shirt. Giving Naruto a sexy eye wink, then she brought the shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor. Leaving her in her dark blue ninja shorts, an pale blue bra. Covered by fishnets, which to Naruto right now, looked very sexy in his eyes.

Naruto slowly drew his eyes over Konans form, making himself memorize every sinuous curve. "Smart, sexy, and beautiful? I hit the jackpot when I fell in love with you." Naruto said with a light chuckle, causing Konan to blush. A shade of red that would make even a tomato jealous.

Konan smiled lightly "Well I hit the jackpot falling in love with you too. You are sexy, and lean, not too much muscle, but enough to drive me crazy. With intelligence on par with a Nara's." Konan said, loving his statement. She reaches around her back, to where her bra clasp. Unclasping it, and letting her bra fall off but cupping her firm c cups, further teasing Naruto, her hips move a little faster. As the song on the playlist plays next being a bit faster. 'Kryptonite - Three Doors Down' "Like what you see?" Konan asked lightly, leaning down to give Naruto a good look at her amazing cleavage.

Naruto was by now fully erect, he was also being driven crazy by her tease. "Yeah, you look like a sexy goddess." Naruto said truthfully with an affection, and a little lustful smile.

Konan giggled softly at his compliment. "Good answer" Konan said, moving her hands, giving him a full view of her perky c cup breasts.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, but he used what little of his self control he had to not ravish her as she sauntered over to the bed. Never stopping the sensual sway of her hips. "She taught you enough to drive this nin up the wall, without chakra." Naruto said, chuckling lightly, as Konan got onto the bed, straddling him. His pants barely holding back the throbbing erection.

Konan smirked lightly at the throbbing erection under her, laughing lightly at his joke. "You have to be sane to go crazy.[1]" Konan said, playfully tugging at his cloak with a sexy smile.

Naruto understood, and helped her take it off. Tossing it onto the ever growing pile of clothes. "True enough, and I'm crazy over you." Naruto said with a chuckle. Moaning softly as Konan grinds against him lightly. Kissing Naruto deeply, her tongue poking his lips softly. As if asking for entrance into his mouth.

Konan smiled inwardly when he parted his lips, she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. Slowly running her tongue against his. "Where did you learn to kiss like that Naru-kun?" She asked a little breathless, the intimacy of the kiss was unbelievable, and was surprising to Konan.

Naruto chuckles lightly, then points at his stomach, where his seal is. "My kaa-san is great for learning things, she taught me how from her memories in my mindscape." Naruto said, donning his foxish grin.

Konan felt love well up in her heart at this grin. She had come to love that grin a lot, whenever she saw it, it made her want to cuddle. Then the growing wetness in her shorts stopped that for now. "I love you Naru-kun, you amaze me sometimes." Konan said with a smile.

Naruto smiled lovingly, and kissed her forehead softly, before flipping them over. To where he was on top. "I love you too, you are more amazing." Naruto said, as he nipped at her neck, causing the beautiful woman under him to moan cutely sat his ministrations.

Konan bit her bottom lip softly, arcing her back, pushing her breasts into his chests lightly. "Naruto..." Konan trailed, letting out a slightly louder moan as Naruto leaves a trail of hot, and soft butterfly kisses along her neck to her collar.

Naruto was encouraged by her moans, he massages her breasts lightly. "Konan..." Naruto said a little breathlessly, nibbling on her right nipples, pinching the left one lightly.

Konan gasped at the new pleasure, because even when she masturbated by herself. It never felt anywhere like this before. "Oh god Naruto!" Konan exclaimed lightly, mewling softly.

Naruto slipped his hand down to her fishnets, and skirt, slipping his hand under them both. Her panties were soaking wet, when he rubbed her womanhood through the lacy material. "You're already like this? Naughty naughty kitty" Naruto reprimanded softly, moaning gently as Konan grabbed his fully erect member in her hand.

Konan smirked raising an eyebrow up at Naruto. "Oh really? And you're already like this?" Konan asked, squeezing his erection softly. Konan slipped off her fishnets, and shorts. Leaving her in a pair of pale blue lacy panties. "It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one like this." Konan said cutely, pouting at Naruto.

Naruto slipped off his shorts, and underwear. "Oh, you have been one upped." Naruto said with his own smirk, and Konan slowly slipped off her panties. Teasing Naruto one last time before she bared herself and its entirety to the blonde.

Naruto cupped her cheek softly with his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Are you sure about this? Because we can stop now, it wont change anything." Naruto said, as Konan cupped her hand around Naruto's. Squeezing it softly, and looking at him affectionately.

Konan nodded lightly at his question. "Yes I'm completely sure now. I want to give everything to you, including my first time. You proved to me this was the right choice right then." Konan said, gently grabbing his erect member, lining it up with her soaking wet hole. Guiding it in, until it met the barrier which was her hymen.

Naruto looked down at her, for one last reassuring nod. "Alright, here I go." Naruto said, then with one thrust, he pierces her hymen. Saving her from the pain of dragging it out.

Konan gasped lightly at the pain, causing her to tear up a bit. "I'm fine Naruto, just give me a minute to get used to you." Konan said, answering the concerned look he had. Smiling as Naruto wiped away her tears softly. After a few minutes the pain had subsided, and she felt a bit of pleasure instead. "Alright, you can move now." Konan said, immediately letting out a pleasured moan as Naruto slowly pulled back to the tip.

Naruto couldn't believe how incredibly tight she was, it felt so amazing on so many levels. "Oh kami... This feels so amazing!" Naruto said, as he started moving a little faster. Feeling Konan wrap her arms around his neck.

Konan felt an explosion of pleasure every time he thrusted, but she knew something amazing was building up. She knew Naruto was the one to bring the amazing orgasm to her. "You're filling me up! It does feel amazing!" Konan said in between moans. As her perky breasts bounced in sync with Naruto's faster thrusts now.

Konan gasped a bit as Naruto started rotating his hips in a clockwise fashion with each thrust. The pleasure kept building up, until Naruto picked his pace up to max. He could feel they were both close to cumming.

"Konan! Lets come together!" Naruto exclaimed, thrusting as deeply as he could, burying himself inside of her, to the hilt. Naruto came harder than he had ever before when masturbating. "Oh kami that was amazing..." Naruto said, panting a little bit as he flopped down next to Konan.

Konan giggled, laying her head on his chest, and nodded. "Yes that truly was amazing, especially for our first time." Konan said, sighing happily, going through a few one handed hand signs her mother had taught her for when she had sex. "Birth control no jutsu" Konan softly called out, putting a light blue hand over her stomach. Konan finished a few seconds later, looking up to see Naruto's curious face. "Its a jutsu okaa-san taught me how to use, so I couldn't get pregnant unless I didn't use it." Konan stated simply, then continued. "And unlike most contraceptives, it has a 100% effectiveness. Although Naruto..." Konan trailed softly, further making the blonde in question curious as to what she was going to say. "You will be giving me at least two kids in the future." Konan stated simply, Naruto knew there was no room for argument, so he just nodded.

"Ok Tenshi-chan, I want to raise a family with you too in the future. Maybe when I become the Mizukage." Naruto said with a chuckle, somewhere in Mizu no Kuni, Mei sneezed.

Mei grumbled in irritation, something about 'Someone, somewhere was calling me old...' Mei thought menacingly, lowering her head. So that her bangs covers her eyes evilly. "I don't know who you are... But I will find you, and kill you..." Mei grumbled, as she returned to every kage's worst enemies. The dreaded paperwork

Naruto shivered a bit, feeling that he should be afraid for his life.

Konan noticed this, but decided not to ruin their cute, and loving moment. Then bolted upright, as the door swung open revealing Yuuki, and Nagato.

"Ara ara... What do we have here?" Yuuki asked in a sweet, but oh so promising death with the wrong word, or wrong action.

Nagato looked over the situation impassively, but on the inside, he wanted to kill Naruto for 'defiling' our little

Naruto gulped in fear at her evilly sweet smile. "Uh.. Ano..." Naruto said, trailing, and chuckling nervously, not knowing how to explain this. "Me, and Konan were just doing some naked wrestling? To build up skin ship?" Naruto feigned, hoping that wasn't the end of him then and there.

Then all of a sudden busted into laughter, at Naruto's failed attempt to salvage the situation. "Naruto-kun, you pass." Yuuki stated simply, reigning in her laughter a bit. "That was a test to see if you would wimp out on our daughter. Konan wasn't in on it, but you passed, with flying colors. Even managed to disarm a rather deadly situation with ease." Yuuki said stepping out of the room, as Nagato stepped up to him.

Nagato notices the glare from Konan. "To trick your enemy, you must trick your ally. Naruto's not our enemy, but you get the point." Nagato simply stated, sating Konans anger for not being included on this test of Naruto's love for her.

Naruto sweatdrops, but nods at his logic. "Should have seen this coming with you two." Naruto trailed, causing Nagato to chuckle, and use a rare smile, that not many see.

Nagato nodded, then walked out of the room, when Yuuki peeked her head around the corner. "Oh Naruto, Konan, Mizukage-sama wants to see you in about an hour too." She said with soft smile, before dissapearing again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, not having expected to have had to go see the Mizukage today. 'What could Mizukage-sama want with us? This will also be my first time meeting them.' Naruto mused, then noticed Kurama yawned, signaling she was awake in the mindscape.

Kurama had heard the conversation, she had been up since Yuuki popped back in. "This is a bit weird too, I feel my sister Niibi close too. Maybe even in the village too." Kurama mused lightly. "I still can't believe we lost her that night..." Kurama said, laying her head down on her paws in the newest addition to the mindscape, which was a giant training room. High enough, and wide enough for Kurama to run freely in her demonic form, which she would need soon.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME!

The Niibi Jinjuriki was skulking down an alleyway, trying to avoid as many people as she could. She, like Naruto hadn't had the best of lives. She had been attacked by the villagers who she swore to protect when she became a Mizu shinobi. 'What does this kid want..? He's been following me for hours...' The blonde kunoichi thought to herself, as she tried to loose the bobbing blonde mess Naruto called hair bobbed in the crowd.

Naruto had been trailing her for what seemed like ages, trying to find a good area for him to intercept her, and introduce himself. 'Damn... She's trying to loose me... She might at this rate!' Naruto thought to himself, when suddenly he couldn't feel her presence anymore. 'Crap! I have to keep a visual on her!' Naruto thought as the receding image of the Female Jinuriki faded through the crowd. He couldn't push past anyone, because it was a crowd full of adults. Naruto was barely 4' 9" at the time. 'Kuso... I lost her...' Naruto thought to himself as he walked back for him, and Jiraya's hotel.

Kurama chuckled at her containers annoyance. "Its not surprising my sister hid her presence. If a large chakra signature that I didn't recognize, I be scared too." Kurama mused lightly "The last person she knew I was in was your mother. Kushina Uzumaki, she doesn't know you are her son I think." Kurama added.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!

An hour later, Naruto, and Konan were coming up on the Mizukage mansion. Hand in hand, they had a blush on their faces. After Nagato, and Yuuki were far enough away they set up the privacy seals. Then after they got over their embarrasment, they went for another romp. "Naruto what do you think the Mizukage wants with us?" Konan asked curiously, breaking the nervous air between them.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and opened the door for Konan. They walked up to the reception desk. "Dunno, but this will be my first time meeting Mizukage-sama." Naruto mused lightly, as the desk woman smiled at him.

"Naruto-san, and Konan-san I presume?[4]" The man said, looking at them for a moment. Then the appointment list he hand on his desk. "Go down the hall, and up the staircase. Her room is the last one in the hall. Whatever you do, don't say anything sounds like you are calling her old, and especially don't call her an 'Old made!' if you value your life!" The man said, shivering in fear.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "Right... Thanks, I will keep that in mind, have a great day!" Naruto called back as they walked down the directed area. Sure enough, at the end of the hallway was a pair of double doors off by themselves. "One second Konan" Naruto said, as the kanji for 'wait' glowed more brightly on the door as she reached for the door handle.

Konan nodded, retracting her hand from near the handle. "Lets go in" Konan said, as the kanji for 'wait', flashed, and changed to 'enter.'

Naruto nodded, as they opened the doors, revealing a beautiful red headed woman. In a blue battle Kimono, and red hair that reached all the way down to her knees. "Naruto-san, Konan-san?" The Mizukage asked lightly, eyeing them with her one uncovered eye.

Konan, and Naruto bowed lightly. "Yes Mizukage-sama we-" She was cut off by a hand raised from their Mizukage, surprising them a bit.

The Mizukage smiled softly, resting her chin on her fist. "Please, call me Mei-chan, everyone does." The woman now known as Mei said with a soft smile.

Naruto nodded lightly in understanding. "Yes Mei-sa-!" Naruto stopped himself, realizing letting the slip up finish may trigger the rage he heard of. "Yes Mei-chan, what is it you called me up here for?" Naruto asked, choosing his words carefully.

Mei tossed the two lovebirds Mizu hitai ate. "This is a bit unconventional, but Yuuki-chan, and Nagato-san said you were ready to become full fledged nin of Mizugakure. I am hereby instating you two as active ninja of Mizugakure, please wear those hitai ate with pride you two." Mei said, surprising the heck out of both of them.

Naruto tied his hitai ate around his forehead, smiling like an idiot. "Thank you Mei-chan, we will!" Naruto said, as Konan nodded, opting to wear her hitai ate around her arm instead.

Konan noticed thats not all Mei wanted to say. "Thats not all the news is it?" Konan asked, and Mei shook her head a bit.

Mei's eyes flicked to the door behind them, then a short man. Blonde hair, with pale pink eyes, normal Jonin battle clothes. With one exception, he sported a scar, and a scar under his left eye. "He will be your Jonin sensei, his name is Yagura." She said, then her eyes settled on a long blonde haired woman behind them all. "Ara ara... Seems your teammate is finally here!" Mei said with a sweet smile, like most kage hated waiting.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the blonde woman. "Y- You're!" Naruto exclaimed, but then realized he didn't know her name at all.

Mei gained a tickmark, her sweet smile never leaving. "Seems you two are somewhat aquainted. Yugito, meet Naruto, Naruto meet Yugito." Mei said, and the two awkwardly shook hands, then Yugito with Konan.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, I'd also like to have a talk with you after our team meeting." Yugito said bluntly, causing all the other rooms occupants to raise an eyebrow to this.

Mei raised the ki in the room, bringing the attention back to her. "Now that we're all here, I can tell you guys this now. You have all been signed up for the Chunin exams, since as of now, you are all genin. Except for you Yugito, you are the exception. Seeing as you are already a Chunin, the Jonin, and Chunin exams are hosted here in three months time." Mei said, letting the information sink in to the occupants of the room.

Yugito, Konan, Yagura, and Naruto nodded, then Mei waved her hand, dismissing them.

Soon after at metal forest training grounds 10:

Yagura walked up front, not saying anything until they made it to their designated training grounds. "I am Yagura Murumasa, most just call me Yagura. Lets get to know each other a little bit. Ill start, then you follow my lead." Yagura said, looking up at the rest, because he was significantly shorter. "My name: You already know that, My likes?: Hmm..." Yagura trailed, thinking for a moment. "Training, protecting my Nakama, and swimming." Yagura said, none of them saying a word yet. "My dislikes are: You'll know what I don't like when you see my reaction to it, and people who abandon their teammates. I heard this from a jonin on my travels around. 'Those who abandon their mission are worthless, but those who abandon their comrades... Are less than garbage...' He was an interesting man, with hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had a knack for being late." Yagura said, making all of them sweatdrop at the description of the man.

Meanwhile... On training field 7:

Kakashi sneezed. "Now that was a waste of a good mask..." Kakashi said, teasingly to his team of genin (Sai, Sasuke, Sakura) leaned in intently, trying to get a glimpse of his face. "Under this mask... Is another mask!" Kakashi exclaimed lightly, as he ripped off the dirty mask, he eye smiled at them. Causing them all to face fault at the preparedness of Kakashi. "Mah may... One day you may catch a glimpse." Kakashi said with a chuckle at his students.

Back With the #1 Knucklehead Ninja

Naruto snickered lightly, feeling that he should be in on a joke he wasn't currently. "Alright, Ill go first. My name is Naruto Uzimake-Namikaze, my likes are: Yakitori, of any kind! Tou-sans cooking, and!" Naruto paused for a second, glancing at Konan for a moment. "My Tenshi-chan." Naruto said, causing Konan to blush softly at this. "My dislikes?: Well... Pretty much the same as sensei." Naruto simply stated.

Yugito went next "My name is Yugito Nii, and my likes are: Training, Fish, and for some odd reason balls of yarn" Yugito said, causing her teammates to snicker a bit at this. "My dislikes are: A certain ero-neko, and same as sensei." Yugito said, as her occupant growled in annoyance.

Niibi hated her nickname, she had a right to be pervy, she hadn't gotten laid in thousands of years. "Hey! You try being locked in humans for a long time, and not getting laid!" Niibi yelled to her container, then sulked in her corner.

Konan raised an eyebrow when Yugito chuckled suddenly, then started her introduction. "My likes are: Yakisoba, and Tonkatsu. I also love: my Naru-Koi." Konan said with a smirk, happy she was able to one up Naruto. 'Me: 10, You: 1!' Konan thought, they had come to realize that the lockets Kyuubi had made for them were linked recently, they could speak to each other through them. "My dislikes: Sensei said them just as I would have. Also... A little vile orange book..." Konan said, letting out a growl of annoyance.

Kakashi, Jiraya, and all the icca icca readers decided best to hid their precious'. Including a certain blonde energizer bunny. "Well now that that's all done, I will explain the chunin exams to you. Yugito you don't have to listen if you want. Since you already know this." Yagura said, then turned to Naruto, and Konan. "It consists of three tests, with nin from all over the shinobi world. The first test is a test of intelligence, its a written test. Thats all I can say on that test." Yagura said, causing them to wonder what may be on it. "The second test, is a test of teamwork, and loyalty, without it. No ninja cell can survive, no matter how powerful they are." Yagura said in a serious tone. "The third is a test of will, thats all I can, and will say. We should get started training right now, lets warm up, then do a few laps." Yagura said, putting his staff down, as they began stretching.

About twenty minutes later, they has finished some rather in depth stretches. "Alright, lets have a quick spar, to see where you all are at. Come at me as if I was the enemy" Yagura said, causing all three of his students to look at each other with an incredulous look on their faces.

"Sensei... Not that I'm underestimating you or anything, but are you sure about this?" Naruto asked, and Yagura simply nodded at him.

Yagura picked up his staff, then the Mizu bushin dissapated back into water "If you can find me, and get one of two bells from me you win. Also, the third person fails if they cannot get a bell." Yagura said, his voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, and nowhere at the same time.

Konan cursed to herself, making a couple paper birds, and sent them into the sky. "Naruto, take point as my birds search from above." Konan whispered to Naruto, and Yugito.

Yugito stopped Konan for a second. "Let me take point, because my senses are 10 times that of a human." Yugito said, earning Konan narrowing her eyes at her, but nodded after a few thoughts.

Naruto didn't really mind, because his senses were only 5 times stronger than humans. "Alright, although we will have to decide who gets the bell th-" Naruto trailed, being cut off by Konan.

Konan felt something odd about this plan, so she was willing to take a chance on it. "When have you ever heard of a two man team?" Konan asked, both of her teammates stayed silent. "So I think he wants us to work as a team to take him down." Konan said, causing a light bulb to go off in her teammates heads at the realization.

Naruto nodded, as they got into their formation, which was them lagging back a bit, but flanking Yugito who was at point. "He is well hidden, because not even my chakra sensor seals are going off." Naruto said, his seals he had placed variously around the village also acted as chakra sensors when put in reverse, along with acting as Hiraishin teleportation seals.

Konan angels hadn't reported anything as of yet, but she had them keep going. "There! In quadrant B2!" Konan said, her birds had finally seen their sensei, sitting under a tree. His dirty blonde hair had been a dead give away in the metal forest.

Yagura was 'asleep' under the tree, but it was just a ruse to try and take one of them out. 'Seems I have finally been spotted.' Yagura thought to himself, as a convincing sleep bubble came out of his nose, accompanied by light snoring. His chakra sensors had been Naruto's, but he just did a small change, and they worked for him now. 'Naruto-kun is good with seals though... That seal was too complex for even most Jonin to understand... So how did he do it?' Yagura thought to himself as his students finally appeared before his 'sleeping' form.

Naruto slowly crept forward towards his sensei, thinking he could catch him off guard. 'Ha ha ha! We have him now!' Naruto thought as he slowly crept forward unwittingly walking into a trap.

Konan narrowed her eyes at this, this was all too easy, then it dawned on her. "Naruto! Stop!" Konan called out, but it was too late.

Naruto stepped on a smoke bomb mine, blinding them all for a second. "Wha-!? Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing could be heard clearly.

When the smoke cleared, Yugito's eyes landed on Naruto's conscious form. Tied to a tree, with a flying squirrel just sitting on his head. Contempt as can be with his new placement in the world. "It was too good to be true... Now we are one man less..." Yugito said, and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, and sighed in annoyance.

Naruto kicked at the metal restraints, but they didn't budge. They did dig into his cloak though, leaving light cuts along his arms. "Man... Go on without me! You can do this!" Konan nodded to Yugito, who dissapeared in a blurr of speed.

"I'm staying to guard you, we will never abandon a teammate." Konan said, pulling a ninjato from a well hidden place in her paper cloak.

Yagura was sitting in a tree nearby, when he saw Yugito dissapear. 'Hmm..?' He thought, then barely had enough time to block Yugito's kick.

Yugito cursed when she couldn't land her kick dissapearing in a blurr of speed again. 'In a straight up fight, I might loose, but I can wear him down.' Yugito thought, as she nimbly dodges a staff strike with cat like flexibility.

Yagura grinned a bit, he hadn't had a good spar in a while. "Dont loose too quickly, lets have some fun!" He said with a chuckle, as a water shield blocked a blue katon-ball at her. His shield cracked, and hissed into mist. As the Katon-ball split apart, still heading at him. "What is that Katon technique?" Yagura asked, barely dodging the blue doom, burning his scarf a bit.

Yugito smirked a little, she was glad he could dodge it, otherwise it would be boring. "Its a special move only I can use as the Niibi Jinjuriki." Yugito said, dissapearing in a blur of speed, appearing infront of him. Swinging with a heavy right hook aimed for his head.

Yagura ducked, bringing his staff up into her stomach, sending her back a few feet. "You're good, but you all need to challenge me, or you all fail." Yagura said, pissing Yugito off a bit.

Yugito's nails grew a little longer as her fangs grew a bit. "Damn it! I will beat you!" Yugito said, blindly rushing in a fit of anger.

Konan came in and round house kicked Yagura into a tree. "Yugito calm down! This is just a test!" Konan said, only to get body checked by Yugito into Naruto's awaiting arms, he had anticipated it.

Yugito blindly rushed in again, her features getting more feral by the moment. "Leave me alone! I don't need you!" Yugito screamed in a demonic voice powered by youkai.

Niibi was desperately trying to keep her hatred from leaking into the chakra Yugito steals. "Damn it! At this rate she will have a tails worth of chakra!" Niibi yelled, loosing the tug of war for her chakra to the irate Yugito.

Yagura could tell she was letting her emotions get the best of her. "Yugito-chan! Calm down! Its me! Yagura!" Yagura called out as he dodged a flurry of wild strikes sent at him by Yugito.

Konan, and Naruto raised an eyebrow to him adding 'chan' to her name, but ignored it for the time being. Rushing in to try and calm their new teammate down. "Sensei! What do we do!?" Konan exclaimed, grabbing Yugito's arm, but was getting burned by the corrosive blue chakra cloak.

Naruto grabbed her other arm, right before she tried to punch Konan. "Yugito! We're comrades! Don't attack us! We're here for you!" Naruto said, flipping mid air before he hit a tree with a thud. Planting his feet on the tree, using it as a launch platform, sending himself hurtling at Yugito. "Calm down!" Naruto exclaimed, but he never reached Yugito. Because she was gone from where she was standing. In a blurr of speed.

Yagura had pinned her to a tree, a light green cloak surrounding him. Protecting him from her blue cloak, holding her to the tree.

Yugito flailed violently under his grip, but to no avail. He had more strength in him than seemed possible for someone his size. "Let me go! I hate everyone! You will all betray me!" She yelled, starting to sob as she flailed.

Yagura did something that surprised them all, but Yugito if she was in her right mind. A loving kiss was given to Yugito from Yagura. "Calm down Yugi-hime, its me, I will never betray you..." Yagura trailed softly, then the cloak around Yugito slowly returned into her seal. Which was on the lower middle of her back in red ink.

Yugito purred softly as she regained her full senses. "I'm sorry Yagu-kun, bad memories came over me while we were sparring. I lost control, and couldn't stop it." Yugito said, feeling bad for attacking her teammates.

Konan sensed her guilt, and stepped towards the unexpected couple. "I'm fine, and Naruto is too, don't feel bad. We're fine, I promise." Konan said with a soft smile, as Yagura releases her. "But tell me... When did?" Konan asked, pointing at both of them, they knew what she meant already.

Yagura chuckled lightly, holding Yugito's hand, and interlaces his fingers with hers. "We have been together for 17 years now? Since we were young, being childhood friends." This comment made them sweatdrop at the two.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "Just how old are you two?" Naruto asked, they both didn't look a day over the age of 20.

Konan thought of the same thing, but she just didn't get to voice her question in time. She was curious, so she kept quiet for the time being.

Yugito was the one to speak up. "I'm 25, and he is 26." Yugito stated 'as a matterofactly' as if it was a well known fact.

Naruto couldn't believe his enhanced ears. "Really now? My mind just was majorly screwed over." Naruto said with a light sigh, and nodded. "Well I have an idea, how about we have a double date to congratulate our win?" Naruto said with a smirk, confusing Yagura greatly.

"But I wasn't capt..." He trailed, then it dawned on him, before he could dissapear Yugito held his hands behind his back so he couldn't leave, or form hand signs. "Damn... When?" Yagura asks curiously as to the start of the plan.

Yugito was the one to speak up. "Around the time we went searching for you. I had a plan, that just might work." Yugito said, letting Yagura go.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME!

Yugito was brewing a plan in her mind for a while, and decided to spring it on the two. "Guys... I have a plan to capture sensei." Yugito said, making Naruto, and Konan raise an eyebrow. "When we find Yagura-sensei, I'll engage him in a sparring match. Letting my 'anger' get the best of me, pulling out my Jinjuriki cloak. Knowing how kind Yagura-sensei is, he will forget about the plan. Trying to calm me down, sorry you two, but I'm going to have to hit you guys to make it convincing." Yugito said with a chuckle, causing the other two to sweat drop. "Anyway, we take of advantage of his guard drop, and I let him capture me. Calming me down, then we capture him!" Yugito exclaimed with a chuckle.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!

Yagura nodded in understanding. "Well then... You all pass, my only team to pass too." Yagura said with a smile that showed he was proud. "The double date is on me, since you guys did such a good job today." Yagura said, as they walked back into town for some fun!

MEANWHILE... WITH: Yahiko, the current leader of the Akatsuki...

Yahiko was sitting behind his desk, doing some paperwork. Who knew it would be so hard to run a legitimate mercenary/ trying to save the world business?[1] "Well you can come out now, I know you're there." Yahiko thought, his sensory ability far surpassed that of anyone currently alive.

A strange woman with with white hair that went down to her back, a long black dress with a slit up the right leg, and ninja heels. "Hmm... Seems you are good, how did you know I was there? I concealed my chakra perfectly."

Yahiko chuckled lightly, not looking up from his paperwork. "Your Pheromones are a dead give away, besides I can smell the sex you had before coming here." Yahiko said, causing the silver haired woman to blush deeply at this.

"How?! Huh?! Screw this! Your going to be sacrificed to Jashin-sama!" The silver haired woman hefted a giant tri-scythe. "Die for Jashin-sama!" She cried, extremely mad at the fact Yahiko had embarrassed her to this point. Swinging the scythe horizontally at Yahiko.

Yahiko ducked pushing his desk forward into the silver womans stomach. Forcing her into the wall behind her. "Now thats not nice... You haven't even introduced yourself." Yahiko said, reprimanding the silver woman a bit.

The silver haired woman was starting to get pissed off, and threw Yahiko's desk at him. "The names Hidanette! Now die already!" She exclaimed, dashing at Yahiko as the desk shattered the window behind Yahiko.

"The names Yahiko Asamane." Yahiko said with a chuckle, easily dodging Hidanette's wide, and enraged swings she was throwing at him. "Calm down, you are making this too easy." Yahiko said, pushing the tip of her scythe down. Knocking her off balance, sending her sliding across the room.

Hidanette knew he was right, closing her eyes for a second, slowly calming down. "You're a respectable man, I'll give you that much. Why didn't you attack me while I had my eyes closed?" Hidanette mused to the man before her.

Yahiko shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Because that wouldn't be a very respectable thing to do, I have an image of a kind. Respectable man to uphold, I'm not going to take advantage of you like that. I can't let you leave here alive though, since you have attacked me, and are after my life. By the way, why are you here anyway?" Yahiko asked, flipping a Kunai in his hand as they stood there.

Hidanette was taking the defensive, but she hated waiting, so she was loosing her patience. "Well... Because we want to use your organization as a front for our own businesses." Hidanette said, deciding to indulge his last 'dying' question.

Yahiko raised an eyebrow at the 'we statement. "We, who is with you?" Yahiko asked, then had to block a downward scythe slash with his Kunai. The Kunai started to crack under the power, so Yahiko dropped the Kunai. Catching Hidanette off guard as he stepped to the side. Hidanette still went forward, only to get a knee to the gut.

"You're good, as good as the stories say." She says, clutching her stomach a bit. He had put some Chakra into that kick. "Here's the deal, you join us, and let us run your business. I may decide not to kill you." Hidanette said, then a sadistic smile came over her face like when she got serious. "Oh... Too bad... Jashin-sama says he wants your soul..." She said, licking the sacrificial black blade she always used for killing.

Yahiko sighed a bit, then pulled out a Katana from a seal on his wrist. "Its been a while old friend." Yahiko said, rubbing the side of his Katana.

Hidanette rushed forward, first slashing with her scythe, then tried to stab with her black blade. Yahiko proceeded to parry her scythe, and easily side stepped the wide jab at his midsection. "Stand still you oiled up weasel!" Hidanette said, but managed to stay calm as he dodged more.

"You're offense is pretty hard to get around when you are calm. So I'd rather not stand still, it might hurt when you hit me." Yahiko said, finally seeing an opening, but the window of opportunity closed fast with her. 'Between the switch to her black blade from her scythe. There is a split second window where she is left open before she can get the other weapon towards me.' Yahiko thought to himself, then feinted, catching Hidanette off guard. That second window came, and he took his chance, kicking her in the stomach. Causing her cough up a little blood.

Hidanette wiped the blood from her lip, then her sadistic grin gets worse. "Its been a long time since I had a good fight like this. I'm going to slowly sacrifice you to Jashin!" Hindanette exclaimed then she realized the room was empty aside from her and the wind slowly blowing. "This bastard left me while I was distracted! Oh wait... He's just outside..." Hidanette mused, jumping out of the window downstairs.

Yahiko waited patiently, he now had two Katana's. "Welcome to my training room, where I control everything." Yahiko said, then flexed his ring finger, and fast blade grazes her leg. "Hmm... Seems these need to be calibrated more. Normally that would have been a leg." Yahiko said, rushing in, causing her to take the defensive.

Hidanette parried his sword up, bringing her black blade in a horizontal slash. It was parried by his secondary Katana. "You're great at kenjutsu, this is the most fun I've had in a while." Hidanette as she broke a light sweat trying to counter him.

Yahiko chuckled, and smiled a little bit. "Thanks, but its been a while since I've seen real combat. So I'm a bit rusty." Yahiko said, parrying a downward slash from her triple scythe. The bounce back left her open for a second. "Your wide open!" Yahiko said, rushing in, and slicing Hindanette's leg deeply. "With that cut like that, but you should be bleeding, but not so much as a drop..." Yahiko said, as the wound on her leg didn't bleed, but it didn't regenerate either.

Hidanette looked down at the gash, it hurt, but Hidanette reveled in the pain. "Well thats because I'm already dead." Hidanette said, rushing in, seemingly unaffected by her wound.

Yahiko was now on the defensive, seeing her skin turn black, and white in places. "Interesting..." Yahiko said, cringing a little as her black blade grazes his side, 'breaking' the skin.

Hidanette started to cackle maniacally. "Death blood possession complete." She said, then licked the blade. "With this, you're dead." She twirled the blade, shoving it through her own heart.

Yahiko fell to the ground in faking death, tricking Hidanette. "Damn... It!" Yahiko said, then let out a well practiced acting death he tried.

Hidanette waited a few seconds, to see if he was breathing, after she felt it was safe. She walked over to collect his head for Kakuzu, and his obsession with money. "What!? I killed you!" Hidanette exclaimed in surprise, as Yahiko stabbed her through the chest. It was what looked like a smaller version of Itachi's Totsuka gourd/ blade.

"I'm good at acting, and this." Yahiko pulled out a curse ward amulet, then said. "This is checkmate." Yahiko said with a smirk.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME!

Yahiko had heard of how her lords process worked through his rather exspansive spy network. 'I know how this blasphemy works.' Yahiko thought to himself. Then as Hidanette tried to open up his side he dropped some blood from an enemy onto the blade. Faking his death as Hidanette stabbed herself.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!

Hidanette felt her immortality leave her. "Wait?! What!? How?! Lord Jashin's blessing is unbreakable!" Hidanette screamed, then fell unconcious as Nagato quickly fell neck chopped her.

"Do I always have to save your behind?" Nagato asked with a sigh, kicking Hidanette a bit to make sure she was out like a light.

Yahiko chuckled sheepishly. "I had her, but thanks anyway." Yahiko said, slapping a Chakra seal on Hidanette, so when she awoke. She couldn't attack them, and do much if anything.

(Insert line break)

Whew... A little cuteness here, and there, but for the most part I tried to make this a serious chapter. Dunno if I succeeded, or what, but I personally liked this chapter.


	4. A new ally?

Konan and Naruto on the other hand were almost completely unaware of what had transpired in the basement several floors below then. Basking in the wake of what they had done, finally sealing the deal on their love. "I love you Naru-koi" Konan said softly, and Naruto looked at her, she stole a quick kiss, before snuggling back up to his chest, sighing contently.

Naruto chuckled, and put a curved index finger under her chin, bring her back to being face to face with him, and giving her a loving kiss in return. "I love you to Hime." He said softly, then kisses the top of her head, as the door slowly opened to reveal the silver haired path of pein.

The man panned around the room, giving Naruto and Konan just enough time to cover up before the path spotted them. "Yahiko, and I request your presence in the brig as soon as you can." The man stated plainly before leaving, and shutting the door again behind himself.

Naruto sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, with a slightly annoyed expression he redressed himself. "I just got home today, seems a man's work is never done." Naruto said with a slightly amused chuckle, garnering a giggle from the love of his life who was also getting dressed.

Konan finished zipping up her jacket a little after Naruto, and nodded to her lover. "Lets go see what Otou-san, and JiJi-san wants." Konan said, and took the lead, because in the years he had been there with them, he had never had a reason to go to the brig at all.

Naruto nodded, and followed her, though he could subconsciously precisely sense chakra within five miles, he let her take the lead. "What do you think they want with us this early?" He asked, then he sensed an unknown signature, and noticed the malice that it held. "They captured an enemy? Im guessing they want me to interrigate the trespasser." He quietly mused, the reason he hadn't noticed the new presence before was because he wasn't focusing at all. Over the years he had gained an ability to torture people, and get a lot of information from them.

Konan nodded, and looked back with a faint smile at the man she loved. "Yep, that seems to be the case, and you're the best at it that we know, so do your best huh?" Konan said encouragingly, she knew Naruto was kind, and really didn't take no pleasure in torturing.

Naruto nodded, his face taking on it's now normal stoic face as they reached the door to the brig, their home was huge, so it's no wonder he hadn't investigated it all yet. "Lets go Konan..." He trailed simply, as he took the lead, pushing open the door. "Nagato-san, what did the prisoner do that I need to interrigate?" Naruto asked, trying to get a general base for his I&T session.

Nagato leaned up close to Naruto's ear, and whispered into his ear. "She broke in and tried to take Akatsuki by force from Yahiko, or kill him. We need to know where she comes from, and who she works for. She came in with an all black plain cloak." He whispered, his face mirroring Naruto's stoic expression, as they both mulled over what they needed done or to do.

Naruto walked up to the cell, immediately noticing the seals that been slapped on her hastily, keeping her from moving too much, or using chakra. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Naruto asked, already knowing the information, but trying to set up a base for the truth and lie tells from their captured would be attacker, who couldn't do much right now.

The woman sat up, and sighed, looking at her current blonde captor, who hadn't even come to the cell. "One, you already know that information, and I ain't the best at this interrogation stuff, but don't you have to be able to actually touch me to torture me?" She stated simply, smirking a little bit as she had slightly annoyed Naruto, caused him to narrow his eyes at her.

Naruto returned to his stoic expression immediately after "Where would the fun in that be when I can torture you just fine from out here?" He said, and smirked inwardly as he noticed the balance change in his captured target. "You finally noticed it huh?" Naruto asked simply as his genjutsu he casted had finally taken root inside her central nervous system, making it harder to break.

Hidanette looked away from Naruto for a moment, and looked back, seeing what she thought was Itachi's sharingan. "What the hell!? How is that possible!? Itachi, and Sasuke are the only Uchiha remaining!" Hidanette exclaimed in fear, Naruto's genjutsu specialized in showing the target their worst fears and bringing them to fruition in full HD now with actual pain feeling!

Naruto remained stoic, going along with the cover, not letting the surprise of her greatest fear being Itachi's sharingan. "Well seems you thought wrong, now before I make things worse, tell me what I want to know." He stated simply, but the venom in his voice made her flinch lightly, but she tried to remain as strong as she could facing her biggest fear in the known verses.

Hidanette was shaking like a leaf in the wind inwardly, but outwardly she didn't show much of being visibly shaken. "Well if y-you must know... We came here for your tailed beast, and your mentors organization..." She trailed, mentally berating herself for letting her voice shaking she was under the cold, uncaring gaze of the eyes she hated and feared before her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he didn't know why the hell they would need Okaa-san for aside from the obvious, and decided to press for answers. "What would you need my Okaa-san for?" He asked in slight fear undertone in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the Silvette before him.

Hidanette narrowed her eyes at her captor, and decided to exploit this weakness. "So the Uchiha can show emotion aside from uncaring and spiteful?" She asked rather ruefully to the apparent 'Uchiha' survivor before her. "We need her so we can create the perfect dream world, where no one will ever get hurt again. Where no one will ever lose their loved ones again!" She exclaimed, Naruto could tell that there was truth behind her words, which was very odd for a worshipper of Jashin, they normally wanted as much blood and gore as they could possibly cause.

Naruto was slightly shocked by the truthfulness in her words, she legitimately believed in her leaders plans to bring about world peace. '**So some Jashin worshippers are still human at heart it seems? Seems she just wants peace.**' Naruto thought to himself, then focused back on his captured person. "Why don't you join the Akatsuki then? We could use a juggernaut powerhouse such as yourself in our ranks. We wish to accomplish the same plan such as your team. Though by much less violent or deadly means." Naruto admitted truthfully, noting the fact that Hidanette's eyes widened in surprise at the truth behind his words.

Hidanette's bottom lip quivered a little bit '**Could it be possible? Was there another man aside from Tobi that could set this plan into action, and see it into fruition?**' She thought to herself, and leaped to her feet at the words of praise from the man before her. "Where do I sign up!? Eto... You never mentioned your name..." Hidanette said, only bare traces of malice could be found in her aura, because not all traces could be erased so easily as she smiled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to flinch, because his genjutsu was still active, so she was being slightly glared at by an Uchiha. "What caused you to just switch at the drop of a hat Hidanette?" Naruto asked, with a razor edge to his tone, because if she could betray her old comrades so easily, who said that she wouldn't do that to them whenever another time came?

Hidanette flinched a little more at the harsh tone that Naruto had sent at her, but she understood where it came from. "Your hesitation is understandable, but no need to be harsh to an allie. The reason that I am willing to turn over a new leaf, is because Tobi our leader is a harsh man... He does not tolerate failure, and keeps me and my husband apart completely..." She trailed a bit wistfully as she stroked her hand that glinted as the ring flashed to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, relaxing a bit, and dropped his genjutsu. "Give me a moment to confer with my comrades, and I am Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto said as his blood red eyes turned back into their normal cornflower blue eyes, as he turned back to Nagato and Konan. 'You guys were watching and listening right?' He whispered between them, making sure that Hidanette didn't hear anything that was going on within the three currently talking.

Konan and Nagato nodded, but Konan was the first to speak up. 'Her voice rang truthfully, but I can still sense traces of malice in her aura. So what are we going to do if she tries to stab us in the back when she gets the chance?' Konan whispered, and Naruto gained a thoughtful look on his face, and Nagato was the one to speak up this time at the posed question.

Nagato gained a small smile on his face, and eyed the seal for strength that was currently presiding on Hidanette's stomach. "We could just keep the seals on her until the traces pass, and keep her on a probationary period. Closely followed by a path of mine, to make sure she doesn't try to get a traitorous message out." Nagato said out loud, intentionally letting Hidanette in on this part of the conversation, so they could see if she would agree to this part.

Hidanette immediately came to the brigs bars, and held them expectantly, nodding along with Nagato's solution. "If that's what it takes to get you guys to trust me, then it is fine by me." Hidanette said with a smile, she didn't ever want to go back to that bastard of an Uchiha. She would give up her immortality and die before she had to go back to that bastard.

Naruto cleared his throat, garnering the attention of the room to him for a moment. "To extend an olive branch or so to speak to show goodwill. When your probation is over, you are allowed to go get your husband and bring him here." Naruto stated simply, and felt the air temperature dropped a few degrees as Konan dragged him by his collar away from the cell door.

Konan's eyes narrowed at the man she loved and smacked him upside the head lightly before sighing. 'Why the hell did you promise her that!? We have no guarantee that her husband will be as easy to make turn over a new leaf as her!' Konan whispered angrily at her chosen mate.

Naruto hung his head slightly dejectedly, but it only lasted a moment as Naruto came up with his counter to her argument. "Because simply, if we give her a reason not to betray us, and give her an incentive that her previous leader never gave her. Then why would she need to betray us for him? We have everything she wants and probably more. As for her husband, I'm sure me and my Kaa-san here..." He said patting his stomach lightly, and eye smiled lightly at Konan. "Could handle him ourselves, if not, I have you guys to help me right?" Naruto asked out loud, easily disarming their argument, no one could poke any holes in his logic, he was right on it all.

Konan sighed and nodded, twirling the keys around her right index finger as she walked over to the cell door. "The first time you show signs of defection, I will end you myself." Konan stated simply, in a neutral tone to her voice, as she opened the gate to the cell.

Hidanette nodded as she walked out of the cell, over to her scythe, ignoring her sacrificial blade as a sign of good will to her current comrades. "Thats fine by me, if I was in your shoes I'd feel the same way to someone who was just an enemy." She said, and hefted her triple scythe, it was a bit heavier, so she stumbled a bit because she didn't have all of Jashin's blessing. Jashinism was about a lot of things, but betraying comrades wasn't one of them. Yes she had just betrayed some comrades, but it was for the betterment of her situation. Aside from that she didn't feel like dying right now, and she was currently very much mortal as the others.

Naruto had his hand on his katana's pommel hidden under his cloak, just in case the situation went bad at a moments notice. Though after a few moments he relaxed his grip on the pommel, because Hidanette didn't do anything. "Well since we're allies now, will you tell us what you know of your old organization? We won't attack them unless they attack us, so you are not truly betraying them." Naruto asked truthfully, the Akatsuki didn't throw the first blow unless the enemy was attacking a defenseless target, that irked all of the members of the Akatsuki.

Nagato unclenched his fist, he was ready to use Bansho Tenin at a moments notice just incase she had attacked them to disarm her forcefully, but he hadn't had to. "Alright Naruto, let the poor woman relax, she has had a hell of a day. She will probably tell us everything in due time" Nagato said with a smile to Hidanette, who gave him a grateful smile for preventing twenty questions.

Hidanette looked back at Naruto and smiled lightly. "All in due time gaki, meanwhile would you mind showing me to my quarters?" Hidanette asked, and chuckled a little at the tickmark on Naruto's forehead at being called Gaki. She just chuckled further and ruffled his hair when he tried to fight her comment, the ruffling causing him to become quiet again.

Naruto was a bit annoyed at this, but he bit his tongue, because regardless of his preconceived notions of the woman, she was still now his allie. "Alright, well follow me." Naruto stated simply as he turned on his heel, and walked towards the door. His expressions, and voice remained as stoic as it normally was whenever he was trying to suppress his emotions.

Hidanette chuckled, placed a hand on her hip, and followed her blonde chauffeur. "Thank you gaki, I'm sure we will have a lot of fun fulfilling your groups missions." Hidanette said as they traveled down the winding hallways, and she tried to map out this floor in her mind. When she was brought up here she was unconscious, and blindfolded. Her head still hurt from the kick that she received from Nagato earlier, but she dismissed it for fearing to upset the man.

Naruto was followed at his side by Konan, who was holding his hand, and smiled at the affectionate squeeze that she gave him. "So were are you from Hidanette?" Naruto asked, breaking the ice and clearing up the awkward air that held down all of their moods.

Hidanette perked up at the chance to talk about herself, albeit her past wasn't the brightest, she still loved talking when about what made her the way she was today. With a smile she cleared her throat which was suddenly dry for an unknown reason. "I am from the country of demons originally, which is originally where I originally got into Jashinism." She shut up and pouted a little bit when she realized that Naruto and Konan tuned her out as she mentioned her homeland. "What about your homeland Naruto? You're obviously not from here with that bright sunshine colored hair." She commented, then much to Naruto's annoyance ruffled his hair again.

Naruto groaned a bit as she ruffled his hair, but he didn't say anything for a moment of two, trying to contemplate how to answer this as they reached her door. "Well I am from the hidden village of the leaves. Hateful village full of bigots who couldn't understand my father's wishes." Naruto said, and Kurama perked up at this comment, which confused her greatly.

Kurama pulled her head off her paws, her ears twitched as she tried to figure out how Naruto knew about his father. "**Naruto... How do you know about your father?**" Kurama asked warily, she knew his father for obvious reasons, but as far as she had known. Most of the time she had paid attention to what happened to Naruto, so she didn't see why he knew of his father.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME! **

Naruto was currently watching the flashbacks his Kaa-san had given him as 'research' for having fun with his Hime. '**Wait what was that?**' Naruto thought to himself as he saw a blonde mop of hair flash by as he continued viewing the 'research' his Kaa-san was fast asleep with her head in his lap. So he went back to the memory in question, and paused it. '**So that blonde mop hair looks exactly like mine but longer... Even the piercing blue eyes match mine...**' He trailed to himself as he watched the memory, blushing deeply, as he was watching his father make love to his mother from her perception, it was definitely interesting. Though what was the most interesting to him, and caught his attention was a cloak with flames across the bottom. Though the most striking feature of the cloak was written in red "Yondaime Hokage..." He mused quietly out loud, and continued half watching the memory. Half thinking about his father who was the Yondaime Hokage, which filled him with hatred, and happiness.

He was happy his father was the Yondaime Hokage, but he was hating the fact that his 'JiJi-san' had never told him, and kept it a secret for him. The Sandaime Hokage sneezed at this, and shook his head. Muttering something about the damned paperwork, and missing a little blonde ball of energy that had been 'lost' to the village all those years ago. He had killed the anbu who 'lost favorite godson, and told all of the ninja in the village to canvas the entire village.

Naruto mulled over the information in his head, and decided no one was at fault for not telling him, regardless of how it seemed. Naruto was still a very forgiving man, and he didn't blame anyone for not telling him. It was probably to keep him safe, and that he wasn't part of the leaf village anymore, no one could tell him when the time was right.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!**

Well thats it you guys, here is another chapter for one of my favorite fanfictions to write, I have a lot of fun writing this fanfiction, gives me the chance to write Naruto as I want. As the seemingly cold and uncaring person except when it comes to the people he cares about. Why shouldn't he be that way? Because the village are just complete fuck bags until he saves their asses. Also I will try to update all of my fanfictions at least once a month. So bear with me as I try for this.


	5. Dreams of the Past

_**Well sorry for the delay guys, but I moved out of my old house, and my computer crapped out, so I no longer have my laptop to write fanfictions on. So releases for any of the series I write, aside from maybe Get what you deserved, because it doesn't require much thought. Will be released at a slower pace. So bear with me while I save up to get a new computer. **_

_**Anyway's... Lets begin, neh? **_

Hidanette, and Naruto were currently in the training room on the ground floor training, more like hardcore sparring against each other. The rules were simple, don't kill each other, but make the other submit. "You're pretty good Hidanette, but you'll need to be faster than that!" Naruto exclaimed, then disappeared in blur of speed, and was now behind Hidanette.

Hidanette's eyes widened a bit as she leaned forward, just barely dodging Naruto's wooden boken to the back of her head. She had forsaken her pendant she always wore, which kept her connected to her 'god' so she wasn't immortal at the moment. "Nice, but you can't guard your blind spot!" Hidanette exclaimed, she was sure of her victory as she swung her scythe at Naruto, the blades had been removed, so it was pretty much a big baseball bat.

Naruto smirked, as he switched hands suddenly with his boken, which transferred to his free hand, which he used to block the attempt at hitting his mid section. "Nice try, but try again." Naruto said, but was cut off from further commenting by an unseen because he was focusing on her, and her scythe boot to the gut, courtesy of Hidanette, sending him back a foot or two.

Hidanette smirked at Naruto and put out a hand to help him up. "Nice try Gaki, but I have years more experience than you ever will." Hidanette said smugly, then her eyes widened a bit as she was pulled down to the ground by none other than Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he pinned her arms above her head, and straddled her waist so she couldn't do any cheap moves such as kicking him in the nuts. "Submit, and don't worry, it's blunt." Naruto said, as the wood crumbled from the earlier blow from her scythe bat, revealing a black blade that seemed to draw in all light that surrounded the blade within a few inches.

Hidanette smiled and chuckled softly, nodding in defeat. "I concede defeat, for now..." She said and Naruto got off of her, taking the hand that was offered to her to help her up.

A slow clapping can be heard from behind them, and they both look to see Nagato's Deva path standing there. "Good job you two, seems like you had a lot of fun bonding with my future son in law." She said with a smile that could only be seen by those who had known her for a while.

Naruto's eyes widened at Nagato's implications behind those words. "Wha!? Huh!?" Naruto couldn't complete a coherent thought because his mind was going a million miles an hour.

Hidanette clutched her sides, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to overtake her, but failed, and dropped to the floor, rolling in laughter at Naruto's expense. "You should see the look on your face!" She exclaimed lightly in between fits of laughter.

Nagato spared a chuckle or two also, and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "You probably already knew that you had my blessing after I didn't rip your head off for that one time." Nagato said with a knowing chuckle, and walked over to Hidanette who finally straightened up, and was standing.

Nagato extended a hand to the woman before him, and she shook it. "Thanks for trying to keep this knucklehead in line, he can be a handful at times." Nagato said, and Naruto sweatdropped at his bluntness, but he couldn't help but feel Nagato was for the most part right.

Hidanette smirked little at this and waved it off. "This gaki is nothing I couldn't handle." She said reaching up and ruffling his hair a bit, which annoyed Naruto a bit.

"Hey! I'm taller than you are thank you very much!" Naruto exclaimed lightly in indignation, before pouting a little bit at the two adults who still treated him like he was shorter than them.

Nagato patted him on the shoulder, which gained Naruto's attention to him. "Naruto, she is older than you, you will always be a little gaki to her." Nagato said with as much of a straight face as he could, then couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, and let lose a few laughs at his expense.

Naruto sighed, and shook his head lightly, thinking to himself. '**One day I will do something that gains enough respect to not be called gaki by anyone anymore.**' Naruto then disappeared in a shunshi, and appeared on the roof, startling a meditating Konan.

Konan looked a little annoyed at the sudden intrusion, but settled down when she realized who it was who had intruded on her peaceful meditation. "What brings you up here Naruto?" She asked, closing her eyes again, resuming her meditation pose that he had broken her from.

Naruto chuckled a little sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head in his normal manner. "I just came up here for some peace and quiet, also to train on this new scroll I got from ero-sennin during our training mission." Naruto said, and pulled out a scroll, opening it, which contained what looked like to Konan, a bunch of complex fuinjutsu seals, though she was intrigued.

Konan went closer, and examined the scroll, as it said written within the seals in Hiragana 'Uzumaki-Namikaze' she cocked her head to the side, and noted something. "Uzumaki is your last name isn't it?" Konan asked, and Naruto nodded lightly.

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face, and sighed a bit. "Even with all that pervy sage taught me about fuinjutsu, I cannot make heads or tails of this seal. I know based on how it's constructed it, it's a transportation seal, but why would pervy sage give me something like this?" He pondered for a moment, then a sudden realization came to him and his eyes widened.

Konan cocked her head to the side, wondering what Naruto had just realized, as he pulled an oddly shaped kunai out of his bag. "That's the same seal that's on the scroll here!" Konan exclaimed a little out loud, and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

Naruto flipped over the three pronged kunai in his hand, and thought for a moment, throwing it, it flew like a normal kunai. "What's so different about this kunai aside from it's Unique shape?" Naruto thought out loud, then he felt an odd sensation on himself, a sort of soft tugging on him. His eyes widened in realization again, as he figured what this was. "It's a transportation kunai, anywhere I throw it, I can go to, and it acts as a normal kunai." Naruto thought as he tried to figure out how to move himself to the kunai from his current sitting position.

Konan thought for a moment as she tried to figure out how to help Naruto out with his problem. "You said you felt a soft tugging on your body whenever you tried to access it, and focused on it, right?" Konan asked lightly, and Naruto nodded, Konan resuming her thinking face when a lightbulb went off in her head. "Yata!" Konan exclaimed lightly, and smiled brightly at Naruto. "I have an idea that might just work, completely relax, and just let the tug happen." Konan stated simply, and Naruto's eyes widened a bit at how seemingly easy that it may be.

Naruto nodded, following her suggestion, letting himself become completely physically, and mentally relaxed, closing his eyes. Feeling a soft, warm chakra envelop himself, when he opened his eyes, he was in front of a slightly surprised Konan. "Hey Tesnhi!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, then stood up and hugged her lovingly.

Konan smiled back at the man she loved, and leaned closer to Naruto. "Omedetou (Congratulations) Naruto-kun." She said in a soft, but affectionate tone. "Time for your reward, close your eyes, and hold out your hands." Konan said, and Naruto followed her orders, after a moment or two of hesitation, she was known for pranking him if he had his eyes closed.

Naruto followed his orders, and closed his eyes, wondering what she had planned for him. "Hime-chan… Don't leave me waiting!" Naruto whined lightly, then was about to continue when he felt his Hime's soft lips against his, a gentle kiss, but still contained with all of her feelings, and love for Naruto. He was slightly surprised, but melted into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back.

Konan smiled softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, then as they were kissing, her wings appeared, softly flapping, taking them into the air. "Hey open your eyes Naruto." Konan said softly, Naruto had just kept his eyes closed, just enjoying his Hime being close enough to hold to him.

Naruto nodded, opening his eyes, and the few times it stopped raining in Amegakure no Kuni, it was during the sunset, let's say it was reminiscent of Gai, and Lee's unbreakable genjutsu. Though with skyscrapers in the background instead of just a few tall mountains, and tree's. "Wow... It's almost as beautiful as you Hime..." Naruto mused softly, slowly his pale purple eyes panned back to his Hime, who was blushing like a tomato.

Konan was embarrassed that he had given her an out of the blue compliment, but she loved it nonetheless. "Thank you Naruto... Sorry, just wanted to show you this, since you're so busy running the Akatsuki, and all that, you rarely ever get to see sights like this. So I wanted to just enjoy this with you today." Konan said softly, smiling softly in a picturesque beautiful smile that always had a way of making Naruto's heart flutter.

Naruto smiled, and sighed contently, kissing her with all the love he could muster. "I should take more time off, so we can have more just us time it seems." Naruto said softly, Konan nodding, and agreeing a lot with that statement, causing Naruto to chuckle a bit at her truthfulness on the subject.

Konan slowly glided down to the rooftop again, as the sunset started reaching the final arc of its descent. "That would be a good idea, but I won't push too much if you really don't have the time, I'm just glad to have you home every night. Because as tou-san is the Uzukage, he doesn't get home till the mornings sometimes." Konan said with a sigh, Naruto nodded, knowing that the dreaded nemesis of all Kage's paperwork sometimes took his surrogate father all night, and some of the morning to complete.

As they touched down, Naruto landed a bit oddly, not entirely sure of his footing, though gaining it after a moment or two. "It's been a long time since we've been on a date hasn't it?" Naruto asked, thinking back to their last date, which was sort of a date, though not really. Because their Tou-san, and Kaa-san had been in attendance, as a double date of sorts, though all in all it wasn't as awkward as it was expected to be.

Konan nodded at Naruto's question, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh Naruto-kun..." She trailed in her oh so seductive voice she only used in two situations. One, to get what she wanted from Naruto, whenever she knew he might put up a fight about it. Two, when he wasn't in the mood for their sexy fun time, but she was, it was a surefire way to get him riled up at a moment's notice.

Naruto shivered lightly at this, but his eyes narrowed softly at his Hime. "What is it this time? You're using that tone to work my reply to what you want." He already knew about it, and could reflexively not let it affect himself if the situation called for it, though right now didn't call for it.

Konan giggled, further adding to her seductive attempt at persuading him to see her way. '**So he can be trained**.' She thought to herself with an inward smirk, then kissed Naruto softly. "Oh it's nothing much, but I don't want to go out today, so how about we just relax, while watching a movie? While just enjoying each others company." Konan said softly, with a light pout, no longer trying to use her seductive prowess.

Naruto thought for a moment, nodding soon after, he had wanted to go to his favorite BBQ stand in Uzugakure, Tanzaku BBQ, but this idea sounded better. "Alright, that sounds like a better idea of the date I had planned, so let's go with that." Naruto said lightly, his smile brightening further if that was possible.

Konan's smile went a bit brighter, but no matter what, she could never match his bright smiles without them seeming strained, or like she was on a drug of some sort. "I'm glad you could see my way of thinking..." she trailed lightly again, suddenly adding one last seductive purr to her voice, before disappeared, leaving a surprised Naruto, who hadn't realized he had been talking to a paper clone the entire time.

Naruto facepalmed for not noticing this earlier, but chuckled as he headed back down into the tower, knowing more than likely where his Tenshi-hime was hiding at. '**God I love you... If it hadn't been for that one day, I'd never have met someone so amazing as you.**' Naruto thought to himself as he descended steps two at a time. It was a large tower after all, they may have owned the tower, but no one used the penthouse.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME! **

_**That fateful day, but much earlier**_...

Little Naruto was laying in bed, waking up as the first streaks of daylight awoke him. A habit he had learned to come to appreciate, to avoid any would be attackers that would come at the crack of dawn. "Seems there's a new hole in my wall... Thanks to those asshole villagers..." Naruto inwardly hated most of the villagers, because of the way they treated him, he knew long ago why they treated him that way. Though that didn't clear them from their sins against him, and they never would, if he could leave he would.

The house creaked at his movement as he went into his small bathroom signs of decrepit age, wear and tear became ever more evident as he ambled through his humble abode.

Splashing water on his face, the cool, though refreshing water waking him further up, looking into his cracked mirror. "Man... I wonder who I look more like... My Kaa-san... Or my Tou-san..." Naruto mused out loud, and looked at his face. His face was angular, sharp, handsome, but still visually pleasing, his stunning soul piercing blue eyes looking back at him, moving to his unruly mop of red hair on his head.

A moment later in a whirl of leaves, a black clothed nin, with a dog shaped anbu mask, with gravity defying hair appeared before Naruto startling the 5 year old. "Yo!" Kakashi said in his normal hipster manner as he eye smiled down at the boy before him. "How are you this morning my little buddy?" Kakashi asked lightly, patting Naruto on the head.

Naruto smiled brightly back up at the man. "Hey Kakas-!" Naruto caught himself in his blunder, and corrected himself. "Sorry Inu-san, I almost forgot I am not supposed to say your name while you're on duty..." Naruto trailed lightly, mentally chastising himself for forgetting that important rule Kakashi had told him.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, and ruffled Naruto's hair softly. "It's ok itouto-san, I just got off duty, and we're alone, so you can use my name now." He said, and pulled off his mask, revealing his angular face, shaped similar to Naruto's though he was missing something that he always had with him.

Naruto's eyes widened a considerable amount when he realized that his face mask was not present under his anbu mask. "Ka-kakashi-nii-san! Your face!" Naruto exclaimed in bewilderment as he realized this is the first time he had actually seen Kakashi's bare face, to say the least he was down right handsome!

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized that the draft he felt earlier making his lower jaw rather cold was a bit odd, but thought nothing of it, because he was so used to having his mask on all the time. He even slept with it on. "Oh sh-!" Kakashi caught himself before finishing his sentence, inwardly panicking a bit though calming down soon after. "Ah well... We're alone, and I doubt any fan girls would be up at this time of the morning." Just then, all of Kakashi's old fan girls suddenly felt the urge to find him at this very moment.

Naruto was still dumbstruck by the fact he was seeing Kakashi's bare face right now. "But why did you take off your other mask?" Naruto asked curiously, and Kakashi broke into a full smile this time. Not just his signature eye smile, well he always smiled like this, though you could normally only see his eye if anything.

Kakashi sat down on Naruto's bed, and patted the spot directly across from him. "Well I have a story to tell you, so come and listen." Kakashi said with a light chuckle, and smiled at his surrogate brother.

Naruto complied, all eyes and ears, ready for Kakashi's tale. "Will it be awesome?" Naruto asked, still in awe.

Kakashi nodded lightly and scratched his chin, contemplating where to begin. "You know how your friend the Uchiha boy is always chased by fangirls much to his dismay?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto nodded, taking a moment for the information to sink in before continuing. "Well this story is somewhat like his, when I was a little older than you, around 11-12, I was once caught before without my mask." Kakashi said lightly, Naruto's surprised widened eyes widened a little more if that was even possible.

"What!? Someone managed to get your mask off without knocking you out!?" Naruto asked excitedly exclaimed, causing Kakashi to cringe at the sheer volume that the kind in front of him could produce.

Kakashi nodded as his hearing was coming back in as Naruto commented, and motioned for him to quiet down. "Not quite... Though close enough that it matters. There was a girl I liked, her name was Rin..." Kakashi trailed softly, a moment of sadness passing over his otherwise happy expression. Though it was gone just as fast as it had come before anyone else could realize it.

Naruto however had caught this, but decided to ask about it another day as Kakashi continued.

"Well that person I liked was one of the many people who wanted to see my face, though keep in mind she still actually wanted to kiss me while this was going on." Kakashi said, causing Naruto to blush a bit at the prospect of kissing anyone aside from maybe Ayame-chan on the cheek whenever she made him some extra delicious ramen. "We were alone when it happened, and she managed to get my mask down without me realizing it, stealing a soft, but quick kiss from me. While I was bewildered at what had just happened, she took those moments to soak in what my naked face looked like." Kakashi said, stopping to catch his breath, and noticed that Naruto was still paying as much attention as he had when he started.

"It kind of sucks that I wasn't the first to see your face, but I am glad you got a kiss from the girl you liked." While liking someone else was one of the last things on Naruto's mind. Love was not a foreign concept to the child, he often read novels on romance in the library, one of the few places he could go.

Kakashi noticed his downtrodden expression and decided to perk the little guy up a bit. "You may not be the first, but you're the first that I'm relaxed enough to keep my mask off around." Kakashi said softly, seeing Naruto perk up at this made Kakashi smile.

Naruto felt accomplished that Kakashi had felt relaxed around him, not many people did, though those who did where his precious few people he really cared about. "That made me feel a lot better, thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, then got up, running for the door. "I almost forgot! I am supposed to meet up with a few friends of mine! Want to come and meet them?" Naruto asked hopefully, his hopes dashed as he saw the man he considered a brother to him shake his head slowly.

Kakashi sighed inwardly, wanting nothing more to be able to follow his otouto around today, though fate was a cruel mistress at times. "Sorry Naruto, not today, I have a mission today, I just wanted to say by to you before I headed out." Kakashi said with a sincere smile that conveyed his apologies better than he could.

Naruto felt a little downtrodden, but he didn't let it kill his good mood, because he was going to visit a precious friend or two today. "Alright, you better come back, or I'll come to hell, pulling you back kicking and screaming! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, his excitement getting the best of him now, mentally cursing a bit at his tick.

Kakashi chuckled, walking slowly over to Naruto, and patting him on the head softly. "Sorry Naruto... Maybe next time..." Kakashi said, and before he could shunshi away, he felt Naruto hug his hip.

Naruto looked up to Kakashi with wide, quivering eyes before finally voicing his fear. "You will come back to the village alive right?" Naruto asked in a shaky, slightly scared tone at how sad Kakashi had sounded.

Kakashi looked down, and smiled lightly before pulling up his mask to where it covered the lower half of his face. '**I do want to return, just to see that wonderful smile of yours. Though this mission feels a bit iffy...**' Kakashi thought solemnly to himself, remembering the mission details to himself. This was a simple stealth and intelligence gathering, but the target was a high profile target. So they needed someone with the utmost discretion and stealth that they had available, Kakashi fit the bill pretty well. "Yeah, I still owe you a lot more ramen don't I?" Kakashi asked with a joking tone, though Naruto's eyes lit up like christmas trees.

At the prospect of all the backed up ramen Kakashi owed him he nodded eagerly. "Yeah! You owe me... Let's see here... 5 birthdays worth of ramen!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, his signature smile hiding his apprehensiveness about Kakashi going out on this mission, though he was confident Kakashi was coming

back. Kakashi was normally sent on 'missions' during Naruto's birthday, which tended to be wild goose chases. Though the hokage knew this, but at the demand of the civilian council. He was powerless to not send him on these missions.

_**Somewhere in the Hokage tower Hiruzen sat behind a mountain of paperwork...**_

"_**Damn the civilian council... If I didn't need them to keep a coup from happening..." Hiruzen mused softly to himself, the ki in the room could be cut with a knife it was so thick.**_

Kakashi eye smiled at this, nodding at Naruto's comment, though he felt he thoughts were oddly in sync with the Hokage right now. "Well how about when I get back, I treat you to all the ramen you can eat?" Kakashi said with a smile. Regardless of how he acted about his wallet, he was a clan head, though Kakashi rarely touched his late father's funds left to him, Kakashi was rich, though nowhere near the Hyuugas.

Naruto nodded, and released Kakashi. "Alright, I'll hold you to that promise dattebayo!?" Naruto exclaimed lightly, this time making use of his verbal tic, rather than fighting it by any means.

Kakashi smiled, and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Naruto ran off after locking up his apartment towards the town park, where his friends were.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI! **

Naruto sighed softly, and shook the thoughts of the past from his head, thinking. '**I should go visit jiji, I bet he is worried sick about me...**' Naruto thought wistfully to himself as he lay on the couch next to the woman he loves.

Konan noticed the sigh, though decided not to poke and prod, as to not ruin the nice mood of them cuddled together on the couch currently. "Naruto?" Konan said softly, trying to garner the man in questions attention.

Naruto was pulled from this thoughts by the beautiful woman under his right arm, snuggled up against his side, leaning her head on his chest, looking up at him with lovely soft orange eyes. "Yes beautiful?" He replied with a smile, causing Konan to blush at the out of the blue compliment.

Konan smiled, and leaned in to kiss the man above her. "I love you..." She trailed softly, her tone backed by all the love, and affection that was within her.

Naruto's expressions softened to that of a man in love, with a faint, but happy smile on his face, content as could be. "I love you too." Naruto said with a soft tone, that was backed by his undying love for the woman snuggled closely to him. Naruto loved when she used that tone whenever saying those three words, it made him feel like he was putty in her hands afterwards, though each and every time, he still loved it.

Konan smiled softly and turned her attention back to the movie before slowly falling asleep on the man she loved.

_**And! Scene! Well that's all there is for this chapter folks, I easily could have made it longer, though I felt this was a good stopping point, so it ends here for now. I really loved writing this chapter, it may have been not much else but fluff chapter, though it felt good to write this. Added a little action in the beginning, for those action aficionados that are out there reading my fanfiction. **_

_**As always, don't forget to like, comme- wrong site ha ha ha, anyway leave a favorite, and a comment, it gives me motivation to keep writing, the more motivation, the faster updates! **_


End file.
